Happy One-Shot Month: Battling The Angst
by PickingViolets
Summary: All one-shots. All of your prompts. All designed in an attempt to keep you smiling through the Klaine drama that October promises to be.
1. Barbies and Blankets

AN- Alright, first up. Kid!Klaine. I've never done a kid fic before so this was tons of fun! There is a pretty major shout-out in here :)

* * *

"Squirt? I swear, if you mess this up for me I will take you home and sit on your face for the rest of the night... and remember. We had beans for dinner." Cooper scowled as he stomped along the sidewalk leading up to the movie theater. Blaine gulped and clutched the teenage mutant ninja turtle closer to his chest. He glanced up at his big brother with wide eyes.

"I'll be good, Coop. I promise," he whispered. Cooper stopped and turned around at the little voice. His heart melted just a bit at the wide hazel eyes and the little hands holding onto the action figure like it was a lifeline. The teen groaned to himself and rolled his eyes as he got down on his knees in front of the child.

"Look, Blainey. I know that this isn't your fault, and I know that you'd rather be at home playing than dragged along on my date, but we both have to suck it up and be men about it. K?"

Blaine nodded, feeling slightly reassured. He always got the impression that he either wasn't good enough or was just a huge annoyance to his brother. The only time he didn't feel this way was when Cooper got down on his level and actually talked TO him, not AT him.

"Okay, now you have your toy and I'll buy you whatever candy you want. Just don't eat so much that you puke on me. If you make it through this whole night without bugging me once, then... I'll play football with you on Sunday. A whole hour, just the two of us."

Blaine's eyes brightened. Cooper hardly ever wanted to spend time, just the two of them. The little boy couldn't even count how many times he had begged to be taken along when Coop played football with his friends, only to be turned down flat. He nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down as he did so.

Cooper watched his excitement and felt like the worst big brother in the world. A five-year-old shouldn't be that excited about one hour of football. Guilt took over for a moment when he tried to remember how many times he had done something like that with his brother. He was coming up really short on memories here. He felt a rush of emotion and uncharacteristically threw an arm around his brother and hugged him. Little hands quickly wrapped around his neck and the small, warm body clung to him tightly.

_Yeah, enough of this. _

He quickly pulled away when the hug lasted for more than five seconds and pushed Blaine away playfully, messing his hair up at the same time.

"Cooper!" Blaine smoothed down his gelled hair in a desperate gesture. He had worked long and hard to get every hair perfectly in place. Now his curls were escaping their prison and sticking up at odd angles.

"You look better this way, kid," Cooper laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him along the sidewalk again. "Girls will like the curly look, trust me."

"I don't want girls to like it!" Blaine looked up at him, a little terrified at the thought. He frantically smoothed his hair once more, hoping that no girls would notice him.

* * *

"Kurt, I'm begging you. Please be good and quiet tonight. I really like this guy. I'll buy you whatever you want from the concession stand. Just..."

"Layla?"

The teenage girl jumped from where she had been kneeling and blushed when she saw Cooper standing right behind her.

"Do you have a... a kid with you?" Cooper asked with eyebrows raised. The girl sighed heavily and stepped a little further to the side, revealing a small, blue-eyed boy. He was cradling a Barbie in one arm and a fuzzy yellow blanket was bundled up in the other.

"I'm so sorry. I probably should have cancelled, but I... I really wanted to go out with you tonight."

The little boy eyed Cooper cautiously as he cuddled the Barbie into his shoulder.

"This is my little cousin. His parents had a last minute emergency and needed me to babysit. He's a really good kid though. We should still be able to have a pretty decent time..." She trailed off, looking at him uncertainly. Cooper surprised her by bursting into laughter. She noticed for the first time that his right hand was tucked behind his back. When he pulled his arm out in front of him, a little boy was attached and clinging tightly to the teen's fingers.

"My little brother. Same exact thing."

The teenagers smiled at each other with goofy looks in their eyes and the two children watched the whole scene unfold warily.

"Um, it's Blaine, right?" Layla looked between the two Anderson brothers. The five-year-old nodded shyly before ducking behind his brother's leg again. Layla crouched down with a smile and reached out a hand to both of the young boys. They took her hands tentatively and stepped forward so that they were face-to-face.

"Blaine, this is my cousin Kurt. I think you guys are about the same age. This'll be fun! You can play together!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his Barbie a little closer to him. He didn't want to be here. He'd had an amazing fashion show planned for his dolls tonight. He wanted to be home, making clothes for the new fall line. He didn't say this out loud though. This new boy would probably just make fun of him.

"I like your Barbie," Blaine said with a shy smile. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You do? The boys at my school say only girls play with Barbies." He looked at the floor after this last little admission. Ready to be made fun of.

"Nuh-uh. I love Barbies. Cooper put mine in the microwave though so they're all ruined." Kurt smiled brightly at his new friend.

"I'll share mine with you if you want."

"Okay!" Blaine grinned. The blue-eyed boy gently handed over the doll and Blaine happily swapped it for his action figure. Kurt eyed the turtle with interest, trying to decide if it looked fun or not.

"You melted his Barbies?!" Layla hissed as she stood. Cooper blushed and looked guilty.

"It was a year ago! He was totally up for it until he realized what was happening. I never did buy him new ones..."

She playfully smacked at his arm and they told the boys to sit together on a bench while they bought snacks. Blaine nodded gleefully and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him over to the nearest bench.

"This dress is really cool. I never saw one like this in a store before." Blaine held the Barbie up to scrutinize it with great interest. Kurt felt his face grow pink.

"I made it," he whispered shyly.

"Wow!" Blaine stared at him with wide eyes. "That's so cool. I could never do anything like that."

Kurt smiled and reached out to hold the other boy's hand once again.

"I bet you could. I'll show you."

"Thanks!"

"You... you can have this Barbie if you want. I've got lots and you should have your own doll," Kurt offered with a small smile. Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"You don't have to do that, Kurt. This is special. She has on an outfit you made all by yourself. You should keep it."

"You're special too though. And I have lots of outfits. I make 'em all the time."

They just smiled at each other and Blaine slotted their fingers together, clutching the Barbie to his heart with his free hand. They sat that way in content silence until the teens came back with the refreshments.

* * *

Minutes later they were settled in the darkening theater. Cooper had convinced the kids that it would be fun and 'grown-up' if they sat on their own, a couple rows ahead of the teens. Layla seemed slightly less sure, but both Kurt and Blaine seemed game, so she went with it.

The five-year-olds were sitting next to each other, surrounded by candy, popcorn and sodas. Cooper had spared no expense making sure that the boys would be happy and occupied the entire evening. They were just delving into a new box of candy when the lights went down completely and the previews came on. Kurt pulled out the fluffy, yellow blanket and wrapped it around him before settling back completely in his seat. Blaine looked over at him a little jealously. He wished he had thought of bringing a blanket. He loved cuddling under a blanket at home when he watched movies. Why not in a theater? Kurt caught his gaze and Blaine looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed. The blue eyed boy just smiled though.

"You can share with me. Here," he scooted over as far as he could in his seat. "Sit with me. My blankie isn't that big. We'll have to snuggle."

Blaine couldn't have jumped out of his chair any faster if he tried. The chance to share the blanket, sit right next to this totally awesome boy and be snuggled? That kind of stuff didn't happen every day.

They situated themselves easily, feeling comfy and cozy within seconds. It felt like they were meant to be like this, that they had been doing it for forever. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's little shoulder, and the dark haired boy wrapped an arm around his friend, pulling him in close. They linked their other hands together and sat quietly, all candy and popcorn forgotten in their contentment.

Halfway through the movie, Kurt's eyes started to get tired. He blinked sleepily several times before closing them completely, head heavy on the other boy's shoulder. Blaine was nodding a little bit himself, and when he felt Kurt start to go lax in sleep, he quickly followed suit. He rested his own head on top of Kurt's, turning to press a soft kiss on the brown hair. His mommy always kissed the top of his head when he went to sleep and it felt so nice. It made him feel loved. He wanted Kurt to feel loved too. The other boy sighed happily at the kiss and nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my best friend?"

"Yes. Will you be mine?

"Course."

"For forever?"

"For forever... promise."

* * *

"And I still promise."

Kurt jumped slightly at the voice in his ear and the arms around his waist. He smiled though and tipped his head to the side, waiting for a kiss. Blaine leaned in and met their lips in a light kiss, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand.

"Eeewwwww! Gross papa!"

The men broke apart with wide smiles. Blaine pulled away from his husband and skipped over to the bunkbeds, kissing both of the boys goodnight and ruffling their hair. He pecked his husband on the cheek one more time before ducking out of the room, guitar case and satchel still in hand.

Kurt grinned at him before tucking the blankets around the boys and kissing their foreheads.

"Thanks for telling us the story again, daddy."

"You're welcome," he said softly as he turned out the light. He smiled at them from the doorway. "It's my favorite one to tell. I love you both. Go to sleep."

"K, daddy. Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Shut up!" Kurt almost shouted as he dove onto their bed. He snatched away the doll from his husband's hands and stared at him in shock.

"How in the world have you had this... for THIS long... and I didn't know about it?"

Blaine just grinned and took the doll back gently.

"I dunno. It was just always this special thing that was just for me. I'd pull it out and think about you whenever I wanted you and you weren't right there. It seemed silly. I've had this thing for so long. I think I was a little embarrassed. I hadn't heard you tell the boys that story in a while though and... I dunno. I was feeling nostalgic."

Kurt sighed happily and pulled his husband down onto the bed for another kiss. This one was much longer and deeper. Kurt reached up his hand to thread his fingers together with Blaine's, and laughed when he felt hard plastic there.

They curled up into each other and Kurt took the doll in his hand.

"This dress was fabulous work for a five-year-old I'll have you know."

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss into the brown hair.

"Hey, it's not that late and neither of us have to go in to work in the morning. Let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

Kurt grinned. "Only if you'll share my blanket with me."

"Deal. Maybe this time around I'll get a little more action than hand holding and a kiss on the top of the head."

Kurt bounced away and grabbed up a blanket from the foot of their bed. He turned with a wink as he walked out the door.

"Maybe."


	2. Of Demons and Angels

AN- Ok, my lovelies. I probably had a ten minute debate in my head about where to post this one-shot. (Yes, I talk to myself. Frequently. There. It's out there.) The title of this storyline is obviously "**Happy** One-Shot Month", and I was worried about how some of you might feel about me posting this here, rather than on it's own.

I was so excited when I got this prompt because I've never written anything quite like it. The story flowed out before I could even think it through. It is heavy and dark at the beginning, but I will maintain that it belongs in the 'happy' category. You will understand why by the end I think. If not, forgive me and hopefully love me anyway :)

Happy Early Birthday** LiveLaughLoveCastiel**. I don't know if this is what you envisioned or not, but it was written with love :)

* * *

Pain. Searing pain. Red hot flashes of heat and anger. So many people in anguish.

Blaine jerked awake, dripping with sweat and shaking violently. After glancing desperately around the room in an effort to remember where he was, he gripped his head and moaned, sinking back down onto the cheap motel bed and curling into the fetal position.

Sirens sounded and dogs barked outside of his window. Someone screamed only feet away as two gun shots were fired. He slowly relaxed out of the tightly clenched ball he had huddled himself into. There was no way he would be getting anymore sleep tonight, no matter how hard he tried. The nightmares were bad. The neighborhood was worse.

He needed to get the hell out of here if he had any chance of healing and finding a new path in life. He laughed to himself with a mirthless little bark at that phrasing. It was incredibly ironic. 'Get the hell out of here...', getting out of this place that was an earthly rendition of hell. Ironic indeed. If anyone deserved hell it was him.

He stood slowly to his feet and walked to the filthy, cracked mirror above the dresser. He was shirtless and his compact body rippled with muscles as he stood there examining himself. He swallowed back his self-loathing and let his true nature show. His countenance darkened. His skin took on a shadowy hue. His eyes had the smallest glint of red. Finally, the grand finale, wings spanning six feet across arose from where they would sink and disappear into his shoulder blades, should he desire to hide them.

They were a deep, ebony black. So black, that if you stared at them too deeply, you started to become transfixed, convinced that you were about to fall heedlessly into an endless abyss.

This was him. This was who he really was, no matter how hard he tried to be someone else. He deserved to be in hell. That was where he came from after all.

He closed eyes and he let his dark countenance absorb back into his body. He glanced up at his reflection one last time before retracting his wings. For just a moment, from just the right angle, the wings looked beautiful. Without the ash-like skin and the flashing red eyes he almost looked innocent. With the light from the lamp reflecting from his hovering wings he looked... almost angelic.

A demon looking angelic. There was that irony again.

* * *

Kurt glided down the alley, his steps smooth and light as air. Everything he touched, everything he passed, seemed to blossom and heal. A sickly, starving cat stopped its limping and felt strength flow through it's body as it finally found the energy to capture that elusive mouse. A flower, drooping and dying, absorbed every ounce of water from the ground it was planted in, and raised it's head proudly as it's color returned in vibrant streaks.

He walked into the night proudly, not bothering to hide his true nature. He had the ability to do so of course, but why would he? He had nothing to hide. He was everything good. Everything pure. Everything that was right with the world. He exemplified peace and health and joy.

The golden highlights in his brown hair actually shone as if they were made of sunlight. His pale skin glowed vibrantly with youth and life. When he was happy, his flashing blue eyes spoke of a bright and beautiful sky on a summer's day. They spoke of a swirling and dangerous whirlpool in the middle of the ocean when he was angered.

He was, indeed, capable of anger, despite popular belief. When he was finally pushed over the edge though, it was a swift and righteous anger. The depths of the seas would whirl and crash in his eyes, and he would meet out harsh but fair judgment on those who deserved it. This type of emotion and reaction was rare on his part. It took quite a bit to push him to that point. This type of response and behavior was saved solely for the lowest types of humanity. The abusers. The molesters. The murderers. They all met a quick and justified end at Kurt's wrath. When it happened, it happened rapidly, and was over before you could blink an eye. His eyes would return to their picturesque, sky blue and all would be calm once again. Peace would reign in any who were near, knowing that justice had been served and that all was well with the world.

In this particular moment though, anger was the furthest thing from his mind. He was literally glowing from the overwhelming amount of peace, purity and health that was flowing from his body in misty waves. He sent out these intoxicating and fragrant waves to purposely seek anything or anybody who might need his grace tonight.

That was his job, after all. An angel's work was never done. There was always heartache and pain to be mended in this broken world. Therefore he roamed constantly. Seeking out those who desperately needed him, and helping anyone else whom he possibly could along the way.

His wide span of blindingly white wings flexed and fluttered in a graceful motion. He paused for a moment, trying to decide his next course of action.

_This way._ He thought. _This is where the deepest pain and heartbreak lie._

He headed straight toward a run-down, seedy looking building. Healing and soothing the occupants of the dark, crime-filled streets in his wake.

* * *

Blaine was still standing in front of the mirror, tracing light hands over his skin, when he felt the presence. He trembled for a moment, cursing himself for his carelessness. If he hadn't been so distracted, he would have sensed the coming of the other being minutes ago and found an escape. Now, it was too late. He would have to face the challenge, head on... and he knew he wouldn't win.

He turned to face the doorway, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath as his true countenance took back over his body. His skin and eyes turned, his wings stretched wide and hovered in an impressive arch over his head. He opened his eyes once more and prepared to meet his natural enemy.

The door flew open and a figure encompassed in a shimmering light entered the room. They stood there, staring at each other for long moments. Evil and Good. Demon and Angel.

They were meant to hate each other. They were meant to fight to the death.

The had only to take one look at each other before they knew that this would be different. They felt drawn to each other. Like magnets. Their eyes widened and their breathing became rapid as they involuntary took slow steps toward each other, meeting in the middle.

"You're not what I expected." Kurt's melodic voice floated through the air.

Blaine watched the angel in absolute awe. The beauty that radiated from the figure in front of him was breathtaking. He was torn by his sudden onset of emotions. He was meant to long for the demise a creature like this, right? So why did he want to pull the angelic being into his arms and love him until he end of time? He could never do that though. He wasn't worthy. He would never be worthy.

"You're exactly what I expected," Blaine replied softly, eyes sparkling red. "What I didn't expect was to feel this way about you."

Kurt nodded, needing no further explanation to understand what was going on in the demon's mind. He could sense the turmoil. He could sense Blaine's natural instincts fighting with his desire to love and protect.

Kurt's compassion overwhelmed him as he sensed the other creature's pain and self-loathing. He put his hands on the demon's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Let me heal you. I can sense the upheaval inside of you. I can sense your conflicting emotions. You don't want this. You never wanted this. You want to heal, not destroy. You want to love, not hate. Let me help you to change."

Blaine stayed still in the angel's arms, barely breathing as he listened to him speak. Convinced that if he moved, this would all disappear and the healing warmth surrounding him would be gone forever. He shook his head suddenly though and pulled away.

"You can't. It's never been done. It's not meant to be," the demon spoke in a voice filled with both pain and desire. "Even if you had the ability, it would take all of your strength. It would kill you. I could never let that happen."

Kurt smiled. "You've just given me the very reason why this must be done. Whoever heard of a demon that was desperate to keep an angel alive?"

Blaine let the smallest trace of a smile grace his lips. Irony abounded on this night apparently. He looked back into the blue eyes with something akin to hope... and fear.

"How could we? How would it even be possible?"

Kurt smiled and linked their fingers together, pulling the demon close. "Lend me your strength. Let it flow from you and into me. The two of us combined would be one of the most powerful forces in the universe. How could we fail?"

Blaine tried to swallow away the sudden tightening in his chest.

"You don't want my kind of strength. It's dark, and angry, and vile."

"I can handle it. Trust me."

The blue eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul and fill him with courage and resolve. They could do this, they both wanted this. It was inexplicable. They had barely met. They were meant to be mortal enemies.

What can you say? When something is meant to be, it's meant to be.

Both angel and demon took one last look at each other before closing their eyes and leaning together. Blaine's skin darkened and swirled black. His wings jutted forward and surrounded both of them, enveloping them in the swirling black of his feathers. Electricity sparked in the air surrounding them as he summoned every bit of strength he possessed, letting it flow from his fingers into Kurt's.

For just a moment, Kurt stumbled under the sheer weight of the strength. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was heavy and sinister, with a mind to harm rather than heal... but underneath all that was wrong, was a deep and persistent desire to do something good. The natural bent of the demon's strength was to take life away, but for Blaine, it was constantly battled by an even deeper desire to heal.

The torment that the angel had sensed from the other being now made perfect sense. He could use this. This would work.

The angel steadied himself and absorbed every ounce of strength that Blaine sent his way. Within the massive vortex of hatred and destruction, he found the small seed of love and hope. He clung to it, before sending his own strength and power into the mix.

Both beings shuddered as their powers waged a silent war. Sharp streaks of pain shot through both of them as emotions and desires that were completely foreign to them flowed through their bodies. They were both battling desperately on the inside as their bodies trembled and shook from without.

Blaine tensed, and made to pull away, when he felt the healing fingers of Kurt's power start to take him over. The angel clung to him tightly though, refusing to let him go.

"Let go. Let me heal you," Kurt whispered.

The demon tensed one final time before sagging forward into the angel, letting him take over completely. Kurt's flashing, bright wings spread out, wide and strong, before encompassing them both in a sparkling sea of white.

For long minutes, they stayed that way. Huddled, trembling and clinging to each other desperately as they battled to overcome the pain and hatred that had threatened to overtake the demon's soul.

Suddenly, Blaine let out a sharp cry of pain. He would have dropped to the floor had it not been for Kurt holding him, strong and steady. He could feel vast changes overtaking his entire body. The fire in his eyes burned brightly one last time and then went out forever as a comforting coolness flowed through him. The outer layer of his skin itched and then burned, red-hot, before falling away in flaky, ash-like pieces around them.

He sighed as a peace and contentment flowed through his body that was alien to him, yet so welcome. Pleasure seemed to attack every nerve ending. He suddenly realized that tears were streaming down his face. He was in shock. This was what happiness felt like. He had never known. Never known it could be like this. His eyes, void of their fire, were now the deepest black. But not a black that wanted to swallow you whole and terrorize you, a black that enveloped you and covered you like a warm blanket.

Blue eyes met black. Both swirling with satisfaction and tranquility.

White and black feathers mingled together, touching gently with light flutters.

"You did it." Blaine breathed out. Crying unashamedly. It was miraculous. The pain, the fear, the anger... it was all gone. He was new. He was whole.

"We did it," Kurt corrected him. He was panting heavily and finally sagged forward onto Blaine. "I'm afraid that I used too much of my strength though. I have nothing left right now."

Blaine swept the angel into his arms.

"I have enough strength for both of us. It is my turn to care for you."

Kurt looked at him with a full heart. He hadn't even known that he'd wanted or desired this. Now that he had it, it seemed as if his life had not been complete until this moment.

He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and drifted off into a deep sleep as he was carried out into the night.

They'd found each other. They'd shared their strength and healed the demon's torment. Now they were leaving together. No longer enemies, but allies. Lovers. Soul-mates.

Two angels. One old and shimmering white. One new and sparkling like the night sky. Yin and Yang. They completed each other.

* * *

As the years went by, they walked the world over, time and again. Healing humanity and spreading peace and joy wherever they went.

On occasion, they would take a stroll over the rolling waves in the ocean or straight into the blinding beauty of the sun, reveling in the power and intimacy of their connection.

Blaine would hold onto Kurt's hand and lightly sing a melody that they had once heard while roaming the earth.

_**Before you met me **_

_**I was alright **_

_**But things were kinda heavy **_

_**You brought me to life**_

The blue eyes would flash and sparkle as Kurt would turn to him and sing back.

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

They would laugh then, linking their fingers and rubbing their wings together lovingly. So many of the things that humans clung to on this earth seemed frivolous to them. The way they would attempt to communicate and express their feelings was so primitive. Music, however, that language was universal. It was one thing that they had learned to appreciate and admire about humans. Their creativity in this area was almost astounding.

The two angels had heard this song once, long ago, and it had stuck with them. It fit them, as if it had been written for them.

The dark winged angel gripped his mate's hand tightly and sang out as they, quite literally, walked into the sunset.

_**I finally found you**_

_**My missing puzzle piece**_

_**I'm complete**_


	3. Totally Worth It

AN- Another first for me. Football!Blaine and Cheerios!Kurt. Cheers!

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine called as he peered into the locker room. He held his football helmet to his side and glanced at the clock on the wall, sighing as he bounced up and down impatiently.

"Kurt, I saw you duck in here. Where are you?" He bent over to look under the bottoms of the stalls and smiled when he saw Kurt's sneakers.

"Kurt, honey. I can see your shoes for goodness sake. You're the only guy who has trainers that are embossed with the Cheerios logo. What are you doing? Come out and give me my good luck kiss!"

"I can't come out! I'm hideous! Plus, just trust me... you don't want to kiss me right now." Kurt's voice sounded muffled, as though he were covering his mouth with his hand. He was also sniffly and nasal, sounding like he'd been crying.

Blaine banged his head lightly against the door.

"Baby, come on. Let's not have another repeat of the whole 'My life is over! I have a gray hair at sixteen!' drama."

"Don't make fun me for that! It was horrible!"

"Honey, you locked yourself in your bedroom for three days. Then realized upon closer examination that it was just a really blonde hair from your highlights."

Silence.

"It was still horrible. You don't understand. You just wait till your hair starts to fall out one day and you can no longer gel it back with a pound of product. See if I am understanding then toward you."

More silence as Blaine's face paled. That possibility hadn't occurred to him before.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It must have been horrible for you, but you are so beautiful to me, baby. You were beautiful in the gray hair fiasco and you are beautiful to me right now. You always will be. Please come out."

"I appreciate the sentiment, and I love you so much Blaine, but I'm not coming out."

"You have to!" Blaine panicked. "I ALWAYS get a good luck kiss from you before every game! You know I can't win this without you! Plus, the Cheerios need you. You're their star!"

_Please let flattery work here. _Blaine crossed his fingers.

"What is with this ridiculous tradition anyway?" Blaine jumped excitedly when he heard Kurt's voice waver. He was so close.

"It's just a part of sports, Kurt. Every player has their good luck charms and superstitions. You have to give me a good luck kiss. I'll lose the game without it."

"I don't know, Blaine. You really don't understand how awful it is..."

"Please, baby." Blaine pleaded one last time. "It's not just about that. When I go out onto the field knowing how much you love and support me... I can't explain it. I feel like I could conquer the world. That's what your love does for me."

Slowly, the stall door opened.

Blaine grinned, but then looked slightly shocked at Kurt's appearance. The cheerleader hadn't been lying. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, his hair mussed and sweaty, nose red and swollen, and his whole body just plain feverish and limp.

The football player didn't look at his boyfriend with distaste though. All he saw was the most beautiful boy in the world, looking like he felt wretched.

"Baby! Why aren't you at home if you're so sick?" Blaine stepped to his side and tried to pull him close, but Kurt kept his distance as he hacked and coughed.

"Sue said that if I didn't show up to do my number at the half-time show, she would fire me from the canon next time instead of the dummy. I don't take her threats idly. Plus, I wanted to see you play and cheer for you." The last part of his sentence was choked out along with a cough that wracked his whole body.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him then. "Honey, go home. Go to bed. Eat soup and drink water and sleep. I'll handle Sue. Just give me my kiss and then go rest." Kurt looked relieved at the thought of going home. Honestly, he was barely staying on his feet. He gave Blaine a regretful look though, and pulled back when the football player tried to lean in for his kiss.

"I don't want to get you sick, sweetie." Kurt snuffled and grabbed a tissue from his pocket to wipe his nose.

"It'll be worth it." Blaine grinned and pulled the cheerleader close once more. He cupped the flushed and feverish cheek, lightly nuzzled the puffy, red nose, and gazed into the bloodshot eyes. There was something about seeing this extremely real and human side of Kurt. It warmed Blaine's heart, and made him fall for the other boy that much harder.

He leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his. Kurt sighed, partly in resignation and partly in contentment. He leaned into the kiss, parting his lips just the tiniest bit. It was soft and warm and tender, lasting only seconds before Blaine pulled away with a grin. He squeezed Kurt's hand before jamming his helmet onto his head and dashing back out to the field.

"It's your own fault if you get sick!" Kurt called with a grin.

"I maintain that it will have been totally worth it!" Blaine turned with a smirk as he jogged backward for just a moment, then darted out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement before wrapping his scarf around him a little more snugly.

_Time to follow the doctor's orders. Bed and soup, here I come._

* * *

"You should have seen it! Thirty second left, fourth down, their quarterback throws the pass wide and Blaine intercepts!" Sam jumped up and down excitedly. Every person at the after party was hanging onto his every word. "Fifty-eight yards! It was so freaking awesome!"

At least twenty people were surrounding Blaine, clapping him on the shoulder and hugging him excitedly.

"I owe it all to my good luck charm," Blaine grinned. "With him, I can't fail."

All of the girls sighed with a little "Awww." All of the guys wished that they had thought to say something like that about their girlfriends, knowing they'd probably catch hell later on for 'not being romantic like Blaine'.

Blaine went to take a swallow of his soda and choked a litte. A sudden dryness in his throat caught him by surprise. He coughed, then felt a tiny bit dizzy.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

"I told you you'd get sick too." Kurt sighed as he settled next to Blaine on his bed with a steaming bowl of soup and a sympathetic look.

The football player settled back on his pillow and glanced appreciatively at his boyfriend. Kurt was completely better by now. Skin, eyes, nose and hair all restored to their normal perfection. The cheerleader had curled up next to Blaine's side in his uniform and was scooping up a spoonful of the soup, intent on feeding his boyfriend. His soft, pink lips were pursed adorably as he blew lightly on the soup to cool it.

Blaine sighed in contentment as Kurt fed him.

_Yup. Totally worth it._

He leaned over to tell Kurt just that when the spices from the soup caught him just right... or just wrong. Without warning, he sneezed violently... straight into the bowl that Kurt was holding up in his hands.

They stared at each other for a moment, chicken and noodles dripping from their faces, before bursting into laughter.

"See how much trouble you caused by insisting on kissing me while I'm sick!" Kurt snipped a little, but his grin belied him.

"Am I worth the trouble?" Blaine pouted. Kurt wiped the noodles from Blaine's face with a tender smile.

"Always and forever, baby."


	4. Cops and Robbers

AN- Wow, so I gotta be honest. When I first started this whole one-shot thing I thought, "I'll probably get a handful of prompts and do one or two a week." I totally underestimated you guys... Eeep!

I'm so excited by how many prompts I got from you! I love hearing your ideas :) I honestly don't know if I'll get them all in during October, but I promise. They're on my list. Whenever I have to time to write them, I will.

This one is actually kind of a combination of prompts. Hope you don't mind. Main storyline prompted by **ladmcgee**. Smut requested by too many of you to name... ;)

Rated M (though I'm guessing I didn't need to say that...)

Here's hoping you feel warm tingles in the first half and warm fuzzies in the second.

* * *

"Oh my god... Oh my god, Kurt! Oh fuck..."

Kurt grinned down at his husband who was writhing restlessly on the bed, thrusting upward in quick motions, desperate for some friction. He reached out to run a hand over the cuffs that were holding the nurse's wrists firmly to the headboard and leaned to whisper softly in Blaine's ear.

"I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to talk."

The doctor was almost positive that the other man's eyes were currently rolling back into his head. He'd know for sure if he took the blindfold off, but that would take half the fun away. He reached out a slicked up hand and grasped Blaine's pulsating dick firmly. He watched with a smile when his husband turned white, trying so hard to keep the groan of pleasure to himself.

_If he thinks that was good..._

He quickly rose up and situated himself before sinking down all the way, until Blaine was completely inside of him. He moaned loudly as he settled himself down completely, then twitched his hips just right until...

"Shit! Oh, shit! Oh, Blaine!"

Even over his loud moans, he could hear Blaine's closed mouth whimper. Kurt knew that it was both killing him and turning him on ridiculously to not be able to speak. It was one of their favorite games.

He rose and lowered himself back down slowly once more, before quickly increasing his pace. All too soon, he felt himself grow achingly hard and sparks of pleasure coursed through him as his entire body began to flush pink. He reached a hand between them to touch himself and in seconds, he was seeing white and moaning Blaine's name. Hearing and feeling Kurt tip over the edge was all that Blaine needed and with Kurt's final thrust down he was coming hard, screaming out, no longer able to stay quiet.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh my god! Yes!"

They both had their eyes closed and were moaning loudly as they moved together, working their way through the high.

Sensory deprivation had quickly become a favorite addition to their sex life. The inability to see, or speak, or move increased every other sensation, and made an orgasm that much more electric and powerful... not that they really needed the help.

An added side effect though, was a heightened sense of hearing. It wasn't something either of them had thought of before though. It hadn't really affected their sex life, until today.

Just as Blaine was heaving out a contented sigh and preparing to thrust up one last time, he heard something that caused him to stop mid-motion, panic quickly rising inside.

A tiny gasp. The light plop of something soft hitting the floor.

"Kurt." He said in a low voice. He bucked upward in a desperate attempt to get his husband's attention since he didn't have the use of his hands. He got the doctor's attention alright.

"Shit, Blaine! Warn me if you're going to do something like that! I just came for christ..."

"Kurt!" He whispered harshly once more, rubbing his face frantically on the pillow next to him in an effort to remove the blindfold. He managed to push it just up enough so that he could peek out from under the black silk. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw what he had feared.

There, standing in their doorway, were Addy and Elly. They were clutching hands and staring with wide eyes. Addy's mouth was hanging wide open and the ice cream cone she was holding was hanging precariously to the side, getting ready to fall on the floor. Elliott's had already fallen, his empty cone hanging limply from his fingers. Kurt turned around slowly, alarm quickly spreading across his face.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, snatching the comforter that had slid to the end of their bed and yanking it over them as he pulled off of Blaine.

"Please go out guys, now!" Blaine yelped out a little more harshly than he intended.

Both children seemed to be shaken out of their temporary paralysis at the shout though, and turned heel to run from the room frantically.

"Nice," Kurt sighed in irritation as he grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling them on. "Now we've traumatized them in multiple ways. Did you have to yell?" Blaine thumped his head back on the pillow.

"Can you please scold me AFTER you've uncuffed me? This position went from incredibly erotic to incredibly humiliating."

The doctor reached over to press the release, freeing Blaine to rub his wrists. The nurse hurriedly yanked the blindfold off and snatched his own pants from where they were strung across the corner of the headboard.

"I wasn't trying to yell, okay? I panicked. I was freaking out and it sounded like I was angry, but I wasn't trying to..."

Kurt looked over in sympathy and pulled his husband into a kiss.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know you well enough by now. You totally crack in situations like this."

"I don't totally crack!" Blaine's voice cracked as he hopped on one foot for a moment, trying to pull his pants in place. He slipped on a blanket in his frantic movements though and tipped forward onto the bed with a little "Ooff!"

Kurt had to be credited for his completely straight face when Blaine righted himself.

"You're absolute right, honey. I don't know what I was thinking. You are the picture of calm."

"Shut up." Blaine blushed as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and whipped around to race after the kids.

Kurt snorted a little laugh as he followed behind.

* * *

"Soooo. Watcha doin'?" Burt snickered at them as they rushed out to the living room, looking flustered.

"I thought you were keeping them until four!" Kurt looked at his dad in exasperation.

"We were, but Addy said she missed you guys and wanted to come home early." Burt was grinning at them with absolutely no embarrassment. Carole punched him lightly in the arm.

"We did text you guys, but..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"You were obviously preoccupied." Burt tried to look innocent, but was fooling no one.

Kurt glared at his dad, but looked in concern at Elliott and Adelaide who were curled up on their Grandparents' laps, looking a little lost and forlorn.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Blaine asked softly as he crouched down next to them. The five-year-olds glanced at each other uncertainly. They really had no idea what to think right now. In the last few minutes they had seen Daddy Blaine tied up, Daddy Kurt playing horsey... only backward, heard both daddies saying naughty words, and then been yelled at. Their entire worlds had been turned upside down.

Now Daddy Blaine was back to his old self. Wearing clothes and looking at them with the same loving concern that they saw every day. Both kids looked back at their curly haired daddy and flung themselves into his arms. He sighed heavily as he lifted them both and settled onto the couch with both of them in his lap. Kurt turned to his dad and Carole and whispered with a red face.

"What did they say to you exactly?"

Carole snorted a laugh and Burt just grinned.

"They were a little too traumatized to speak clearly, but I think I caught 'Where were daddies' pants?'"

Blaine blushed brightly then, refusing to look over at his in-laws, as Kurt sank down next to him with a groan.

"Daddy?" Kurt jerked his head up at Elliott's timid voice. He reached out his arms and the small boy quickly climbed into his father's lap.

"Hey, little monster." Kurt snuggled him close.

"What were you and daddy doing?"

Addy and Elly looked at their fathers intently, still feeling scared and incredibly uncertain. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and turned white. Carole and Burt leaned into each others' shoulders and shook with laughter.

Kurt looked at his father and whispered in a panicked voice. "What do we say?"

Burt shrugged with another grin. "The truth with as little detail as possible."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt turned to him quickly.

"Honey? God, you know I love you but... don't you think it might be best if I handled this?"

Blaine looked offended but clamped his mouth shut and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, showing him to go ahead.

"Okay, Addy? Elly? Instead of me just telling you, do you, uh, have anything specific you want to ask me? Um, about what you saw?" The two children looked at him seriously. All four adults seemed to think this was a pretty big deal. They were starting to get nervous. It had to be something bad...

"Don't you love daddy anymore?" Addy clung desperately to Blaine's neck and looked at Kurt with wide, tear filled eyes. The doctor only felt shock.

"Why would you think... Addy, of course I love daddy! Very much!"

"Then why did you have him all locked up?"

Burt and Carole were turning red in an effort to not laugh out loud.

"I-I..." Kurt stuttered for a moment. Blaine wanted to disappear. The doctor took a deep breath. "We were just playing a game, honey. Like when you guys play cops and robbers with Uncle Puck and he puts you in jail. He's not really doing anything mean to you. It's pretend... for fun."

Addy looked surprised but satisfied at this answer. She said a small 'oh' and settled back onto Blaine's chest. The nurse smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Why were you guys saying those naughty words though?" Elliott asked in confusion. "We get into trouble when we say anything like that."

"And why weren't you wearing any pants?" Addy piped up.

"And why were you sitting on top of Daddy Blaine like that?" Elly questioned.

Kurt and Blaine were looking back and forth between the kids as they shot out their questions, looking more and more overwhelmed by the moment.

Burt and Carole were almost falling off the couch in laughter by this point.

"Look, here's what you guys need to know," Kurt cleared his throat. "Daddy and I love each other. When people love each other they like to be close to each other. You see daddy and I kissing and holding hands all the time. It's like that."

"So, when you love someone you don't wear pants and say naughty words to each other?" Addy asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Sweetie," Blaine spoke up then. "When you are grown up, you will do different kinds of things with people you love... to show them you love them. You don't need to understand all of the details right now. Just now that daddy and I love each other so very much. Anything special we do together, including what you saw, is just a way to say I love you."

Both kids nodded in understanding then, seeming like they finally grasped what was going on. Kurt took his husband's hand and squeezed it with an apologetic grin.

"I'll never doubt your ability to handle a sticky situation again, honey," he whispered.

Blaine shot him a look that clearly said, 'Damn Straight!'

The children hugged their fathers happily and both men practically sagged with relief.

Elliott surprised them though, by hopping off of his father's lap and quickly running down the hall. He came back moments later with something clasped in his hands. He went directly to Burt and handed over the handcuffs.

"You love Grandma. You should show her, Grandpa. You can take daddy's toy and go play cops and robbers too."

Burt and Carole paled, suddenly not finding this nearly as amusing.

Kurt and Blaine threw their heads back in laughter.


	5. Silence Is Golden

AN- So, this is another one-shot from the AFS 'verse. This prompt was originally given to me by **readinginheels** and then I recently recieved another prompt from **beth** for a vacation fic. So here you go my darlings. I ended up giving it my own spin, cuz that's just how I work best :) Enjoy!

Takes place at the same beach house where Kurt and Blaine honeymooned. Big, huge, family fun... from Elliott's POV... because I love him.

* * *

Elliott watched anxiously, standing in front of the crowd that was surrounding Puck. The rest of them were snapping pictures and giggling madly. He could see the humor, but was a little uncertain of how his uncle would react.

"What the..." Puck blinked open his eyes, feeling way too warm and a little confused. He couldn't figure out why he was unable to move his arms or legs, then glanced down at his body... and found that it was nowhere to be seen. In it's place was a mermaid body, artfully formed out of sand, completely with a bikini top made from shells.

"Very mature guys!" He leaned his head back and glared when he heard snickering behind him. At that, the whole crowd burst out laughing.

"I told them you wouldn't like it, Uncle Puck." Elliott crouched down next to the police officer, looking concerned but trying to hold back a smile. It still was really, really funny to see Uncle Puck with pretend girly parts.

"Oh, I believe you, sport. Sometimes I think you're the only one that likes me." Puck tried to turn his head to level the rest of the group with another glare, but only succeeded in loosening some sand next to his face and getting dusted in the mouth.

All of the adults laughed even harder at this, but Blaine and Carole dove to his side quickly, brushing the sand from his face and started digging him out.

Once Puck was free, Elliott climbed into his lap, brushing away lose grains of sand. The little boy leaned in to whisper.

"Aunt Lauren did the boobies."

Puck threw his head back in laughter, then glanced over at his girlfriend who had moved on to teach Micah and Addy some wrestling moves that they could practice on each other.

"Yeah, I bet she did," he grinned, kissing Elly on top of the head.

"You okay there, Noah?" Kurt called from where he was sprawled out on a blanket under a tree. Blaine had finished helping Puck and moved over to lie next to his husband.

"No thanks to you, princess. You know I could have suffocated, don't you. That sand was pouring into my mouth!"

"Oh relax, you big baby," Kurt grinned, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "There are two medical professionals here that could have easily resuscitated you."

Elliott rolled his eyes as his dad and uncle bickered back and forth, and decided to move on.

"Hey, Uncle Finn." He crouched down next to the tall man who was holding a squirming Teegan in one arm and a sleeping Skylar in another.

"Hey, buddy! You having fun today?"

Elliott nodded happily, reaching his arms out for his little cousin.

"You sure, dude?" Finn eyed him warily. "This kid's getting huge and he's heavy."

Elliott nodded once more, still grinning. He loved babies, even when they were being all wiggly like Teegan. Finn passed the one-year-old off to his nephew, grateful to have a free arm for a moment.

Elliott happily played with his cousin for a few minutes, quietly pointing out the ocean and showing the tiny boy how to build a sandcastle. Unfortunately, Teegan was currently at the stage where he was mostly interested in smashing things. Two destroyed sandcastles later, Elliott handed handed the baby back over to Finn with a good-natured shrug. His uncle ruffled his hair and took the boy back with a smile.

Elliott walked along the beach then, observing everyone else in characteristic stoicism. Aunt Rachel, Aunt Marie and Hailey were lying out on beach chairs, soaking up the sun. Hailey would occasionally peak over the top of her sunglasses to check on what her mother was doing. Whenever Rachel would prop up a leg, or spread on some fresh lotion, Hailey would do the same. Elliott smiled at them quietly. Aunt Rachel was so nice and pretty, even if she was a little bit crazy. If he were a girl, he'd want to be just like her too.

He picked up his pace then as he passed by Aunt Lauren teaching Addy and Micah her signature wrestling moves. That stuff made him nervous. If he wasn't careful, Addy would be trying to rope him in to trying something with her. He loved his sister dearly, but she could be a little too enthusiastic sometimes. He caught Aunt Lauren's eye as he snuck past. She winked at him and shot him a smile, which he returned brightly. He was really happy that Uncle Puck was dating her. She always talked to him like a grown-up and called him "that awesome, quiet kid."

"Come on, El!"

The boy looked up to see Uncle Wes jogging toward him, holding out a hand.

"Let's get in the water, buddy!"

Elliott looked at him skeptically. He loved being on the beach, but mostly for the sunshine. The combination of the sand and water held absolutely no appeal for him. Wes grinned at him, knowing exactly what was going on in the boy's head.

"Come on," he swung Elliott up and settled him on his shoulders. "Live a little kid. You're too cautious, like your old man. I won't get you too wet." Elliott doubted his Uncle Wes' ability to reign himself in that much. He knew the man too well.

He turned to the lake and watched Elise laughing and playing in the water with her daddies as Uncle Wes strode forward. He smiled a little, thinking that maybe getting wet wouldn't be so bad after all... but if he had a choice, he'd stay right where he was.

"All right, sweetie," Jeff called out excitedly. "You can do it! Oh my gosh, Nick! Don't let go of her!"

Elise was splashing wildly as she doggy paddled her way to Jeff. Nick was following close behind, with hands at the ready, in case she should start sinking. The lawyer rolled his eyes.

"I'm right here, babe. She's fine."

"Hold on to her! Just in case!"

"Don't hold me, papa!" Elise called as she sputtered breathlessly. Nick had started to grasp her waist and shot a triumphant look toward his husband at her words.

Elliott giggled at their interactions and kicked his feet happily against Wes' chest.

"What do you think, El? Do you wanna join Elise in a swimming lesson?" Wes cocked his head so that he could peek up at the boy. Elliott shook his head.

"I already know how. Daddies taught me yesterday."

Wes smirked. "Let me guess, Daddy Kurt was freaking out like Uncle Jeff, huh?" Elliot smiled and nodded.

"Daddy Blaine had to keep telling him to breathe."

Wes laughed so hard then that he almost dropped Elliott backward into the water. Elliott's eyes widened in panic and he wrapped both arms and legs around Wes' face.

"Umph, how 'bout I take you back to the beach?" Wes spoke in a strangled voice as he tried to pry Elliott from his face and neck.

"Yes please," Elliott said in a stiff voice, determined to not loosen his hold until Uncle Wes followed through.

Once he was firmly deposited on the beach, he took off toward his grandparents while Wes flung himself back into the water, face first.

"Hey, sweetie," his grandma smiled as he climbed up into his grandpa's lap. Grandpa Burt tugged him close for a hug, before settling the boy on his knee.

"When was the last time you put on your sunscreen, Elliott?" Grandma Carole looked at him in concern. "You look pink." She reached out a lotion covered hand and quickly smeared some on his cheeks and shoulders. Burt grinned at him and winked as the boy let out a long-suffering sigh. He eyed his grandpa and shrugged as if to say, 'This is just what grandmas do, I guess.'

Burt laughed and patted him on the back as he jumped down and trotted away before his grandma could smear him again. He ran along the beach for a moment until he was by himself, then slowed to a leisurely pace. He kicked the sand lightly with his toes and squinted bright blue eyes up at the shining sun, before sighing in contentment.

Elliott really was happy. For him, this was life at it's best. Everyone he loved was close by, the sun was shining down on him and he was able to take it all in silently. Silent was the key word here. Elliott loved to be silent. It gave him more time to think, and he really loved to think. Most people didn't understand that about him. All his life, people had pushed and pushed for him to speak. He never really got what all the hubbub was about. When he had something important to say, he would say it. Until then, he kept his mouth shut. It seemed like the smart thing, he thought, as he watched a bird fly high in the sky and disappear out toward the water. The more time he took before speaking, the less likely he was to say something he'd feel bad about later. He didn't understand why more people didn't try it.

A smile quickly brightened his face when he thought of the two people in his life who had always seemed to understand. His daddies. Neither pushed or got frustrated when he was his typical quiet self. In fact, it seemed like they just loved him even more when he was true to character.

Thinking of his dads made him wonder where they were. He peeked over curiously to the blanket that they had previously occupied, but upon finding it empty, he decided to seek them out. He glanced around. They weren't on the beach. He looked up at the deck on the back of the house. They weren't there either. Maybe they went inside.

He took his hands out of his pockets and let them swing at his sides as he trotted toward the house. He shook the sand from his feet before he stepped into the living room. A smile came across his face when he heard their voices, and he headed in that direction.

"You remember this table don't you?" Daddy Blaine whispered.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Daddy said in a soft voice.

_Uh-oh. _

Elliott stopped short. He knew that tone of voice. Daddy always talked like that when they were about to get all smoochy and lock the door of their room. They made sure to do that all the time now, ever since that scary day when he and Addy had caught them playing cops and robbers. He shuddered to himself at the memory. He believed his daddies when they said those things meant that they loved each other, but it just looked gross to him. Daddy said one day he'd want to do those things with the person he loved, and that when that happened, he'd understand. Elliott could remember that conversation clearly.

* * *

_"It just seems yucky."_

_"That's okay. It should seem yucky right now. When you're older though, things will change and you'll understand."_

_"What if I don't want to understand?"_

_Silence as Kurt looked at him steadily. "Well, that's up to you, monster. You don't have to do anything like that unless you want to. But please stop worrying about it. It'll be a long time before you're even ready to THINK of doing those things."_

_Elliott nodded, before his eyes widened with a sudden realization. "Who am I supposed to do those things with? A boy or a girl?"_

_Kurt smiled then._

_"That, darling, is something that no one call tell you..." he tapped his son lightly on the nose, "but you. Whenever you have questions or want to talk about it though, daddy and I will be here for you."_

_Elliott nodded agreeably and gave his father a quick hug before moving away._

_"Elly?"_

_The boy turned back to his father with questioning eyes._

_"Whichever way? You're prefect. Okay?"_

_Elliott smiled once more and blew his father a kiss, before dashing off to find Daddy Blaine. He wanted to play some football._

* * *

Now the five-year-old stood there uncertainly. He knew to never just walk in on his daddies while they were in their bedroom, but they weren't in their bedroom. They were in the dining room. He poked his head around the corner so that just an eye was showing.

Daddy was sitting on the table with his legs wrapped around Daddy Blaine's waist. They were making all sorts of weird sounds and Daddy Blaine had his hand up Daddy's shirt.

Elliott's face turned red and he quickly split from the hallway. Dining room or not, he didn't feel like interrupting that. It looked like more gross stuff. He reminded himself to eat on the other table at dinner that night.

He shrugged, thinking he'd see his fathers when they stopped kissing, and ran back out into the sunshine.

* * *

"Alright! Time for all the rugrats to be in bed!"

Every child groaned at Grandpa Burt's words, but quickly obeyed. Teegan and Skylar were already asleep in Aunt Rachel and Aunt Marie's arms, and the two women went to lay them down. Micah, Elise, Hailey, Addy and Elly all lined up to kiss every parent, aunt, uncle and grandparent, before running up the stair to climb into their bunkbeds.

Elliott was the last to climb the stairs, and Kurt caught him by the hand before he could dash behind the others. Elliott knew what his father was going to say before he even spoke. Daddy always had the same look when he asked the same question. While his father never once pushed him to be more vocal, he always made sure to give his son the opportunity. Every once in a while, he would pull Elliott aside and question him with loving concern.

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

Elliott grinned and threw his arms around his daddy's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

Kurt smiled and held his son close.

"I love you too, El."

Elliott turned to scramble up the stairs behind his cousins, happy in the knowledge that his father knew him so well, and loved him.

Life was good.


	6. Claws and Paws

AN- Guest prompt. Pet store and puppies. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"This is Claws and Paws. How may I help you?"

_"Hi. I'd like to talk to whoever is in charge please."_

Blaine winced at the sharp tone of the voice speaking to him over the phone. He glanced down at Noodle, running a hand over the dog's head, and rolled his eyes. He covered the receiver with his hand and whispered to his pet.

"Ouch. We've got a grumpy one."

He uncovered the receiver once again and took a deep breath.

"This is Blaine. I'm the owner. What can I do for you?"

_"I'm just wondering if you make a regular habit of selling impregnated animals to unsuspecting customers?"_

Blaine blinked in surprise.

"Um, no. We take very special care of our pets here. Any animals that are not spayed or neutered are kept in separate cages. I can guarantee..."

_"Um, no, you don't actually. I bought a Jack Russell Terrier from you a couple months ago. She hasn't been alone with any other dogs since I bought her! I just got back from the vet, to get her spayed ironically enough, and found out that she's going to have puppies in less than a month! That puts the timing of her getting knocked up right back with you!"_

"Ma'am..."

_"I'm a guy!"_

"I-I... oh my god. I am so sorry." Blaine felt his face turning bright red. The voice on the other end sighed.

_"It's not a big deal. Trust me, it happens all the time." _Blaine cringed, feeling like he was coming off less credible every second.

"I'm sure that there has been some kind of mistake," he went on carefully. "I am incredibly careful with the animals here. Are you sure..."

He trailed off then, and paled. A female Jack Russell Terrier. The only purebred Jack Russell in the shop... besides his own... his own that sometimes ran lose in the shop... and had yet to neutered. He swallowed hard before covering the receiver once again with his hand and whispering harshly at Noodle.

"Dude! What did you do?!"

Removing his hand again, he closed his eyes before speaking.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "I actually remember your dog. Mocha, right?"

_"Yes, that's my girl."_

Blaine smiled a little, hearing the sudden tenderness in the man's voice for his pet, despite his obvious irritation.

"I think..." he sighed heavily, feeling a sense of dread. "I think I may know what happened."

Silence on both ends.

_"Okaaay, would you like to elaborate on that?"_

"Well," Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself before plunging in, head first. "I meant it when I said that I'm very careful if an animal hasn't been fixed, and I have been... but a couple months ago, just before you bought her..." he silently smacked his head down against the counter as he spoke. "I was in the back room for less than five minutes, I came out and the lock on her cage must have been broken because she was out. Noodle, my dog, who is also a Jack Russell, was sitting next to her. They were kind of close and snugly but nothing seemed weird so I just put her back. She wasn't acting like she was in heat. It honestly didn't even occur to me..."

_"You have an un-neutered pet, running lose in your pet store, impregnating unsuspecting females?" _The voice on the other end had gone up an octave as he spoke in extreme disbelief.

"Look!" Blaine shot out defensively then. "I took him to get fixed, but when we were in the waiting room he just looked at me with those huge, sad eyes! All I could think of was what if someone took me to get my balls snipped off without my consent?!"

He paled, then blushed. _Oh my god! I just said 'get my balls snipped off' to a complete stranger!_

There was more silence and then a melodic burst of laughter.

_Okay, at least I didn't offend him._

"Look, is there any chance that we can talk about this more in person? I'll have your address in my records, I'm sure. I could come by." When there was no immediate response he rushed on. "Or you could come here... or we could meet somewhere..." he bit his lip nervously, realizing that he was probably coming off as some creepy, loner shopkeeper who stalked his customers. He wasn't creepy and he certainly didn't stalk people. Loner... lonely... well, that word actually fit.

_"No, sure... I mean, you are more than welcome to come over here. Thanks. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel, though if you have my address filed under Mocha I'm assuming you have my name too. Look, I'm sorry if I came on a little strong. It was just a big shock and I only found out an hour ago, so..."_

"Sure, I totally get that." Blaine's heart started to beat quickly. Once this man wasn't incredibly pissed off, he sounded nice, and his voice... wow, it was breathtaking. Now that he knew it was a man, he could definitely hear the masculine undertones, but it was so melodious. It kind of reminded him of the elves in "The Lord Of The Rings". He was finding it hard to believe that he didn't remember meeting this man. Then again, he was often oblivious. That was part of his problem. Anytime a guy showed interest, he was either too busy playing with Noodle or had his nose stuck in a book, and wouldn't catch on until it was too late. He shook his head, pulling himself from the little rabbit trail his thoughts had gone down.

"When, uh, when would you like me to come over?"

_"Tonight's good for me if you're free. This is kind of time sensitive so I'm thinking we should figure it out as soon as possible."_

"That sounds good. Um, if it's okay with you, I'll just, uh, plan on coming over around seven. I do see that I have your address here, so as long as you haven't moved in the last month..." he laughed nervously, before realizing that what he had said wasn't actually funny. He silenty called himself a dick before finishing his sentence. "... I know where to go."

_"Nope. I'm in the same place. I'll see you then, Blaine."_

"O-Okay. Great. I-I'll see you tonight..." he was about to hang up when he realized that he hadn't said the other man's name yet...

"Kurt!"

He closed his eyes in mortification when he realized that he had basically just shouted into the phone. He quickly hung up before he could embarrass himself further and plopped his head down in his arms, thinking that he seriously could not be any more awkward. He lifted his head up when he felt a small nudge and a lick at his gelled down hair. He looked Noodle in the eye and glared.

"I'd tell you that you need to learn to keep it in your pants, but seeing as you don't wear any I suppose it would be pointless."

* * *

Kurt bustled around his apartment, arranging and primping the already immaculate space. He was suddenly feeling nervous. He actually had fond memories of the day he picked out Mocha, and it wasn't just because he had bought a beautiful little dog. It was also because of a certain shopkeeper.

Kurt had walked into the shop that day and immediately felt his heart beat faster when his eyes fell on a short guy with gelled down hair and chunky black glasses. There was an undeniable nerdiness to the man, but it was paired with an adorableness that more than made up for it. He was dressed pretty fashionable, and when Kurt saw that he set aside a copy of "Out" magazine he felt excitement tingle inside of him.

That excitement had quickly faded though when he laughed and flirted, doing all but beg for the guy's number, and got absolutely no response. He had left feeling pretty bummed, but he was toting an adorable little dog, so he figured it hadn't been a complete fail.

When he initially called the shop that afternoon, he had legitimately forgotten about the man. It wasn't until the very end... when the guy had started stuttering and tripping over his own words, and ending the call by blurting Kurt's name loudly before abruptly hanging up... that he remembered. Oh yeah, the super-cute, nerdy guy.

He had no idea why he was getting so worked up now. The guys hadn't been interested in him then. He wouldn't be interested now.

Mocha trotted into the room just then, already beginning to waddle just a bit, her rounded stomach swaying between her legs. Kurt looked at her and his lips pursed. The nervous excitement he had been feeling started to fade and the irritation began to set back in.

_Oh yeah, the whole reason I called this guy in the first place. He sold me six dogs in the guise of one._

He knelt down in front of her, stroking her head and rubbing behind her ears, just like she loved. He sighed, trying to figure out what in the world he was going to do. A ring of his buzzer interrupted his thoughts, and he gave Mocha a final pat on the head before moving to buzz his guest in.

Less than a minute later there was a knock on his door and he was opening it wide, only to immediately crack up at the sight in front of him. There was the shopkeeper, frantically spinning as a small dog on a leash ran around him in circles.

"Noodle! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you! Oh my gosh..."

The little brown and white dog had suddenly noticed that the door was open, and made a mad dash inside. Unfortunately the leash had wrapped twice around the man's legs and he was knocked off of his feet completely as the dog darted inside.

Kurt's eyes widened and he instinctively reached out his arms, trying to catch the man before he fell. The impact was a little too much for him though, and they both ended up tumbling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked in a strained voice, trying not to show that the other man was kind of crushing him.

"Yeah, I'm..." the dark haired man yanked the leash from around his legs. "I'm fine. Are you... okay?"

He looked up just before he said the last word. Time seemed to slow for just a moment. Blue eyes met hazel. Two hearts started to beat a little faster. The position in which they were lying, that was awkward and embarrassing just moments ago, suddenly seemed comfortable... and just where they wanted to be.

"I'm good," Kurt answered softly. Thinking that he really was, in fact, feeling very good.

"Good," Blaine answered a little breathlessly. "Thanks for catching me."

The shopkeeper felt his cheeks turning pink. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't look away. _I could get lost in those eyes._

"I'm Blaine... by the way."

Kurt smiled at the rose colored tinge to the other man's cheeks. _This is officially the most adorable man I've ever met. I think I want to marry him._

"You're welcome. I'm Kurt."


	7. Home

AN- First of all, wow. I can't believe how much you all liked my little "Claws and Paws"! So, apparently, that little one-shot needs to be turned into a longer fic... Well, okay :) It's not gonna be right this minute as I have too many balls in the air, but it goes on my master list of requests... Because seriously, I write for you just as much as I write for me :) Have some patience with me and you shall receive ;)

So this is Army!Blaine that was guest prompted. Yet another first for me. The only experience I have with the military is a friend who's husband is currently overseas. My knowledge in this area comes from conversations with her and a little internet research. Here's hoping any inaccuracies will be overlooked in light of the fluff ;)

* * *

**Two Days - No Communication**

This was normal. Emails happened whenever possible, and they were far and away the most frequent type of communication that he had with his husband, but it was still the army. Internet connection was unpredictable, to say the least.

Kurt sat at his computer, drumming his fingers impatiently before glancing at the time in the upper right hand corner of his screen. He sighed heavily. 10pm. It was too late. If Blaine hadn't emailed him by now then it wasn't going to happen. He felt a sad tug at his heart and decided to pull up and re-read the last email he had received.

_~ Hey Baby,_

_Sorry, this is going to be a really short one. It's late and I have plans to take my men out on an insanely long run at 0500 hours. They're gonna hate me :) Some of these young punks think that they can show me up though, and I've gotta show 'em who's boss!_

_Total side-note - by 0700 hours tomorrow I will be wanting to puke my guts out._

Kurt snickered to himself. He had probably read this email at least twenty times, but it still made him laugh.

_Okay, so since I don't have much time, I'm going to dispense with the small talk and get right down to the important stuff._

_Oh, honey... I miss you so much. I can't even say. Last night I had a dream about you. (No, it wasn't a wet dream. Get your mind out of the gutter.) You were here, and you were holding me in your arms. You held me, all night. It miss being held by you so much... it physically hurts. Every day I have to be strong, tough, in charge. I can't show fear. I can't give anyone the chance to second guess my authority._

_Here's what so many people don't understand about me. I'm strong. I can lead. I can command respect. I can face down every danger that is sent my way... but only because of you. People don't know that you are the source of my strength, darling. Without you I am weak. Without you... I am nothing. The longer I am away from you, the harder it is to maintain that strength._

_Here's the crazy part. When I woke up, I could still feel your arms around me. I actually felt stronger. And baby, I felt so loved. I'm going to be ridiculous, and sappily romantic, and pretend that you had the exact same dream at the exact same time. Don't ruin it for me and tell me if I'm wrong. Just humor me :)_

_Alright, I really need to go. Your husband is getting old and I need my beauty sleep in order to keep up with these youngsters._

_I love you more than I'll ever be able to say. I hope with everything in me that I meet you in my dreams tonight._

_Yours, always and forever,_

_Blaine_

_Blaine Anderson_

_Lieutenant Colonel, United States Army ~_

Kurt sighed again and stroked his fingers across the screen, before slowly lowering the lid to his laptop and going to bed.

* * *

**One Week - No Communication**

Kurt lay on their bed, fingering his phone. If Blaine was able to call, this was the time that he would do so. His stomach clenched and it was a little harder to breath than he cared to admit. The seconds ticked by.

9:56

9:57

9:58

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to not watch the clock for as long as possible. _Please ring. Please ring. _He opened his eyes.

10:04

A tiny tear trickled out then, and he angrily pushed it away. He knew deep down that Blaine was fine. If he wasn't, someone would have contacted him. If his husband had been injured or... nope. Not even going to go there. That road just spirals into depression. Anyway, no news was good news.

He bit his lip for a moment, before giving in to temptation. He rolled off of the bed and pulled one of Blaine's t-shirts out of a drawer (one that he regularly spritzed with his husband's cologne) and pulled it over his head. He curled back up on the bed and pulled up the neck band of the shirt so that it covered his mouth and nose. He lifted the phone to his ear, found the voicemail he wanted, pressed play and breathed in deeply.

His senses overwhelmed him as he listened to his husband's voice and breathed in his scent at the same time.

_I can't believe I missed you! I can't believe you're not answering your phone!_

Kurt's heart hurt. He couldn't believe that he had missed that call either.

_Okay, I'm not gonna hold it against you. I know you, and the only thing that could keep you from me is a child in need. You're probably at the shelter, being the amazing counselor that you are, and altering the course of a young person's life for the better. Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Wait, I have. I know, but let me say it again. You. Are. Amazing. I am honored beyond belief to call you my husband._

Kurt choked out a laugh that was a partial, happy sob. It was true. He had stayed late at the shelter that night, helping a child who was trying to escape an abusive home. It had killed him though when he got home and realized that he had missed Blaine's call.

_Okay, it's gonna cut me off any second, but know that love you. Know that I miss you. Know that I jack-off to a mental picture of you in that crazy-short little kilt you wore last Halloween every time I'm in the shower._

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.

_Know that I am counting the seconds until I get to be with you again. I'm yours, always and forever..._

Kurt couldn't help the tears that spilled over when he heard the crack in Blaine's voice.

_Bye Kurt._

Kurt set his phone aside numbly. He tugged the t-shirt a little more snugly over his face as he curled into a ball and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

**One Month - No Communication**

Kurt walked slowly to the mailbox. Correspondence through the mail actually ended up being one of the best ways for them to communicate, but it required patience... and he hadn't received a letter from his husband in almost two months now. He hadn't heard from him period in one month. It felt like a pipe dream, thinking that something might be there, but it was all he had right now.

The loneliness, the fears... they were starting to get to him.

He opened the front of the mailbox dejectedly, telling himself that it would most likely be empty. His heart raced when he saw a lumpy package. He reached his hand into the metal box so quickly that he sliced the side of his hand open on a sharp metal corner. He didn't even notice the little drips of blood as he grasped the package with shaking fingers.

He was barely able to make out his husband's name on the return label through tear blurred eyes before he was ripping the paper open with a happy cry. His little cry turned in to an excited yelp when he saw that it was a DVD. He turned heel and ran as fast as he could back to the house.

Moments later, he was curled up on the couch and clutching a pillow to him as he pressed play. He smiled as he watched a blurred picture of what he knew was Blaine's office suddenly pop into view. Seconds later, a dark head and sparkling hazel eyes poked in front of the screen. The camera was lifted from where it was resting and zoomed in way too much on his husband's face. There was rustling and mumbling as Blaine messed with the camera.

_"Damn thing. Why won't this thing ever work for me?"_

Kurt covered his face with the pillow for a moment to hide his laughter. Blaine had always been technologically challenged to the extreme, yet never failed to place the blame on the machine rather than on it's user.

Slowly, the room came into focus and Blaine's face came back into view, this time sporting a wide smile.

_"Hey baby! So, I'm making this video to tell you something very special. I know we haven't talked for a bit. I feel so terrible about that. I know you, and I know that you're worried. I hate that I've made you worry, but I think that the surprise I have in store will more than make up for it."_

Kurt felt a tingling excitement race through him, trying to figure out what his husband could possibly have in store. The Blaine on screen jumped a little with excitement of his own and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

_"So, I'm guessing that when you ripped open this package, you took the time to look at the return label, to see if it was from me, but didn't even bother looking to see who it was originally addressed to. Right?"_

On screen Blaine raised an eyebrow knowingly and Kurt blushed. He quickly grabbed the paper packaging then to read it more carefully. It was addressed to Finn Hudson. Kurt looked at the paper and then back at the television, feeling stumped. On screen Blaine was laughing.

_"I knew it! Well, at least I think so. If I'm wrong then you're laughing at me. C'est la vie," _he shrugged with a smile.

_"Regardless, you're probably wondering by now why I had this shipped to your brother instead of you."_

Kurt couldn't have stopped the ear-splitting grin from crossing his face if he had tried. He loved surprises, and Blaine knew it. On screen Blaine got down on his knees in front of the camera and looked straight into it, is if into Kurt's eyes.

_"You see, I couldn't risk that you would get this on the wrong day. If I sent if straight to you, you might have gotten it early, and it would have ruined the whole thing. So, I sent it to Finn with strict instructions for him to deliver it today. If he forgot... so help me, I will strangle him."_

The Blaine on screen put on an little scowl in mock irritation, and shook his fist in the air. Kurt giggled a little, thinking that he needed to thank Finn for remembering.

_"If you're watching this then it means he remembered, and your surprise is still intact." _Blaine gave him a dazzling smile. Kurt felt so happy that it almost hurt.

_"Your surprise has to do with the fact that you haven't heard from me in a bit. You see, I've been in transition."_

Kurt stopped smiling and his heart started to race.

_"I've been insanely busy trying to tie up loose ends here... beause I'm getting ready to come home to you."_

Kurt was sure his heart stopped.

_"I was sent to a couple of remote locations to do a few jobs, kind of a favor from me to them before I left, so I didn't have internet or phone access. That's why it's been so long since we've had contact. Also, I really wanted this to be a surprise. If I had talked to you, I would have given it away. You know me. I can't keep a secret."_

On screen Blaine winked. Kurt sat forward on the couch, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

_"All that to say... I'm coming home to you. Today. Right now. Turn around."_

Kurt felt paralyzed. He wanted nothing more than to flip backward over the couch and tackle Blaine in his arms... but what if there had been a mistake. What if things hadn't worked out? What if he turned around and Blaine wasn't there? He didn't think his heart could take it.

On screen Blaine gave another wink and then the screen went blank.

"Don't you want to see me?" A soft voice asked from the hall.

Kurt turned then. He let out something between a strangled cry of happiness and a sob as he scrambled over the couch and into Blaine's arms.

Blaine held him close, lifting up just a bit to swing him in a small circle as he laughed and cried too. He pulled back just enough to meet their lips together. It was heavy and deep and passionate. Soon they had to pull away, panting for air and leaning into each other. Kurt did his best to keep every inch of his body connected with his husband's. He couldn't stand the thought of being even a centimeter away from him. He had waited so long for this. He wasn't going to waste a single moment.

"Do you forgive me for not communicating with you for so long?" Blaine asked a little anxiously. "Was the surprise worth it?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes, and yes it was." Kurt pressed Blaine up against wall, kissing him again. "I actually have a little surprise for you now though."

Blaine pulled back from the kiss to look at him in surprise. "How could you have a surprise for me? You didn't know I was coming?"

"I got it ready the moment I heard your last voicemail. It's in the bedroom, ready to go."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by tie of his uniform and started to pull him down the hall. Blaine followed happily, but looked after him in confusion for a moment. Suddenly, realization dawned across his face.

"Oh my god. The kilt. Please tell me it's the kilt."

Kurt shot a smile over his shoulder and kept on walking. Blaine almost melted.

"Please tell me that you're going to wear it the whole time and let me do you against the wall." His voice was hoarse and cracked with anticipation.

Kurt turned around then, still holding the tie and walking backward.

"Only if you keep your uniform on."

Blaine reached forward and yanked Kurt into his arms, attacking his face and neck with kisses as he tried to touch him everywhere at once. Kurt sighed in contentment and let his husband cover him, soaking up the feeling of being loved and touched. They inched their way to the bedroom, bit by bit. Just before he shut the door, Kurt pulled back enough to look Blaine seriously in the eye. He had a million things that he wanted to say, but none seemed adequate. He said the one thing he could to sum up all of his thoughts.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Blaine sighed happily as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too, baby. Me too."


	8. Pretty On A Staircase

AN- So, this wasn't technically a prompt, but I took it as such :) I saw a Baby!Klaine picture on a FB Klaine fanfiction page today... and I absolutely fell in love with it. Then, I saw your comment *mummy* :). How could I NOT write something?! Here's my take on this beautiful piece of artwork. I hope that I do the artist even the slightest bit of justice with my Drabble :)

* * *

Kurt curls into his mommy's shoulder, running chubby fingers through her silky locks. He loves playing with his mommy's hair. She turns her head slightly to look down at him. Her blue eyes shine as she gazes into her son's beautiful face.

"I don't know Kurtie," she whispers. "Mommy feels kind of crazy for coming here."

Kurt gives her a slightly slobbery smile and threads his fingers through her hair once again.

"I mean, even if daddy and I could afford a place like this, it's so far into the future."

Kurt coos softly and pats her cheek with his free hand. She catches his little hand with her own and tickles his palm. He snatches his hand away and giggles happily.

"Well," she says with a light laugh. "I guess what really matters is what YOU think. So, what do you think?"

She points around to the elaborate decor, showing him the sparkling chandeliers and colorful paintings. His blue eyes go wide as he takes in everything that is bright and shiny. He turns back to her with a look of awe on his face.

"I take it you like it?" She asks with a grin. He grins back.

"Mama." He says definitively.

She giggles.

"Yes. I'm mama. I suppose that's all that matters to you right now." She sighs and looks around once more before heading to the staircase. "Ah, well. We have plenty of time to decide where you'll go to school. At the very least we got to see some pretty things today, huh?"

She nuzzles into his hair as he snuggles against her chest, gazing over her shoulder.

* * *

Blaine kicks his little feet happily as his mommy carries him down the hall on her hip. There are so many fun things to look at. Enormous picture windows let the sunshine pour in, and offer a view of the immaculate grounds. The floors are waxed so thoroughly that you can see your reflection, and sparkling lights hang from the ceilings.

Blaine is having the time of his life.

He squirms to get down, wanting to crawl and toddle around on the shiny floors, but his mommy keeps a tight grip on him.

"Not now, Blainey," she whispers, holding her cell phone away from her mouth for a moment. "You need to stay with mommy."

He sighs, catching her meaning even if he doesn't understand all of the words yet. He snuggles into her side and grips her shirt tightly as she starts up the huge staircase.

"Absolutely, darling," she says back into her phone. "This place is incredible. I think it would be an excellent choice for Blaine someday."

She looks down at him and smiles. He grins back at her, giggling and bouncing on her hip. She presses a kiss into the curls and goes back to her conversation.

"Yes, of course it's a long way down the road, but there's nothing wrong with planning ahead. We can always just put him on the list and then make up our minds later..."

Blaine contentedly chants "Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma..." in a quiet, sing-song voice as they climb the steps. He gazes excitedly at all of the pretties that surround him.

* * *

Kurt is just about to lay his head down on his mommy's shoulder, when his mommy passes another mommy on the staircase. He takes in the vision of another little boy, sitting on his mommy's hip. The boy has flashing, honey-colored eyes and bouncing black curls.

Kurt's blue eyes go wider than ever. They sparkle and shine as his little heart beats just a bit faster.

* * *

Blaine is still bouncing and singing happily to himself, when his mommy passes another mommy on the staircase. He takes in the vision of another little boy, looking intently over his mommy's shoulder. The boy has electric blue eyes and shiny brown hair that is swept back from his angelic face in smooth waves.

Blaine stops bouncing and singing. His little mouth makes a soft O shape, as he gazes in amazement. His little heart beats just a bit faster.

* * *

Two little boys look at each other in wide-eyed wonder. They continue to watch each other as their mommies walk further and further apart. They each keep gazing hopefully, even when the other little boy is long gone from sight. One thought is singing happily in both of their minds.

_Pretty._


	9. Ripped Jeans and Cinnamon Rolls

AN- Blinddate!Klaine. Guest promoted.

So, I had the funnest little conversation the other day with three lovely ladies. Before that happened, I had this one-shot basically written in my mind. The female characters in this little story were, at that point, unnamed. After our little conversation, I couldn't help myself :) Like I said, the characters and their personalities were already written. The names are just a little homage, cuz you made this little author feel very loved :)

* * *

Kurt accepted his coffee from the young woman behind the register, without really looking at her. He knew he was staring, but dammit, how could he not?

The guy was leaning up against a side counter, rolling out the dough for what looked like cinnamon rolls. He was wearing loose fitting, ripped jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it had been bought from some random resale shop. A black apron was thrown over top, with the strings haphazardly looped back around the front and tied into a loose knot. His hair was in a crazy mess of curls that looked like they could do with being introduced to some type of product. He was sooo not Kurt's type... normally. He supposed that was part of the reason he was feeling such an inexplicable attraction.

He had been screwed over, time and again, by the 'tall, dark and handsome' guys whom had always seemed his ideal. He had gone out with these types of guys more times than he could count. They were fashionable, they were usually intelligent, they always sexy... they were total assholes.

It was time for a change. It was time to step away from his supposed mold, to break out of his comfort zone. It was time for Kurt Hummel to date a guy who was down-to-earth, sweet, and god-forbid, wore clothing from resale shops... or worse... Walmart.

Kurt repressed a shudder at the mere thought. It was time to try something different though, and he knew it. What he had been doing for the last few years sure as hell wasn't working. That was why he'd allowed Gina to set him up on that blind date tonight.

_Ah, that's right. I have a date tonight. A sucky, sucky 'I'm gonna have such a horrible time I'll come straight home, give Gina my bitch glare, and eat a tub of Ben & Jerry's' blind date._

He sighed as he took the lid off of his coffee to add the french vanilla creamer that this coffee shop specialized in. His mind wandered while he stirred mechanically, thinking that if the date tonight didn't pan out, which it wouldn't, maybe he would be spontaneous and come back tomorrow to ask 'cinnamon roll/ripped jeans' guy out.

_Oh god! What is my life coming too?!_

"Oh, shoot. Did you use that creamer already? I meant to pull it. I think it went bad."

It took Kurt a moment to pull himself from his daze when the voice spoke to him. He looked up to see that familiar mop of crazy curls right in front of his face. The curls caught his attention initially, but the eyes were what captured him. Sparkling hazel eyes were looking intently into his own. He froze. Then tried to speak. Then felt his throat go dry, so he swallowed... and choked on his gum.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you choking?" 'Ripped jeans' guy rushed out from behind the counter with a slight look of panic on his face. He was frantically wiping flour covered hands on his apron, and Kurt suddenly realized that he was preparing himself to do the heimlich maneuver. Kurt held his own hands up in the air, trying to show that it wasn't necessary. He turned and bent over, coughing and hacking until the little piece of Wrigley's popped back out of his throat and on the floor. Kurt wanted to disappear completely as he stooped to pick up the piece of gum and toss it into the trash.

_Well, there goes the option of coming back to ask this guy out. _He thought with red cheeks. _He just saw my body convulsing out of control, and not in a sexy way. _He turned back around at a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I surprised you. I didn't mean to make you choke." Those big, sparkling eyes were looking earnestly into his own. All Kurt could think of was that it was a good thing the gum was out of his mouth and in the trash. He would have choked again.

"It's, um," Kurt coughed again lightly, trying to clear the roughness from his voice. "It's fine. I was just kinda lost in my own little world and you surprised me. No harm done." He did his best to shoot 'ripped jeans' guy a charming smile. The charming factor was somewhat diminished by his red, watering eyes and random spurts of coughing fits.

"So, since I almost killed you, both by causing you to choke and almost poisoning you with bad creamer, how about you take a seat and I'll bring you a new coffee along with a cinnamon roll that is fresh from the oven. I'm the owner here and it's my own special recipe. I promise you won't regret it."

Kurt really didn't have time to sit, he was already running late for work. He most certainly didn't indulge in sugary breakfasts that were at least 2000 calories. He had seen those cinnamon rolls. They were freaking ginormous and were covered in gobs of frosting.

"I'd even love to join you if you don't mind. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." 'Ripped jeans' guy looked at him with shy eyes and a little blush to his cheeks.

_Work, what's work? And who cares about 2000 calories when you own a treadmill?_

"Sure. Sounds great!"

Two minutes later they were both settled at a small table, sipping coffee and picking at a shared cinnamon roll.

This was a bonus in more than one way for Kurt. Only 1000 calories... and their fingers kept brushing against each other.

They talked for close to half an hour, both surprised at the connection they felt by the end. The coffee was gone, the cinnamon roll was gone, and Kurt was insanely late for work.

"So," Blaine started (Kurt discovered about two minutes into their conversation that 'ripped jeans' guy's name was Blaine), "I've really enjoyed talking to you. Thanks for having breakfast with me. Would you... like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt's heart sank.

"I would love to. I really, really would, but I already have plans."

"Ah. No worries. Figures a great guy like you wouldn't be free on a Friday night."

Kurt snorted a laugh in his head. If only this guy knew how many Friday nights he'd spent alone lately.

"Are they 'date plans'?" Baine asked jokingly with a smile.

Kurt just looked at him and bit his lip. Blaine lost his smile.

"It's not like, a real date. It's a blind date."

Blaine just stared at him and Kurt face-palmed.

"Oh god, now I just sound like a loser. I don't normally go out on blind dates, but I've had a really horrible track record this last year and my roommate insisted. I'm probably going to have a horrible time, and I don't even want to go... especially after meeting you," he looked down with a deep blush to his cheeks at that. "I just, I already said I'd go and I'm not the kind of person to leave someone hanging. I feel like I at least need to go this one time. We're meeting at that new club on 52nd. At least I'll get to experience a great atmosphere if the date's a bust," he laughed nervously.

Blaine just smiled weakly.

"Yeah, sure. I get it. I actually respect you for not just bailing on this guy."

"I'm really sorry that I have to say no, Blaine. I, um, I'll be here Monday morning for coffee though. I can tell you how horribly it went."

Blaine's smile was even weaker this time.

"Yeah, absolutely. We'll share another cinnamon roll."

"Sounds good. I'll look forward to telling you how awkward it was when he tried to kiss me goodnight," Kurt said with a wink. He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door then with a little wave.

Blaine could barely bring himself to wave back as Kurt rushed out. One thought was penetrating his mind.

_If this is the guy Becky tried to set me up with and I said no I'm gonna shoot myself._

He scrambled to his feet the moment the door closed and practically dove across the counter.

Becky looked at him like he was crazy as she filled the biscotti jar.

"Um, hello there. Do you have ants in your pants or something?" Her eyes widened when he gripped her shoulders and gave her a desperate look.

"What was the name of the guy wanted to set me up with?"

"I don't know," she took a small step back, still eyeing him warily. "It was Gina's friend. I don't remember."

"Can you ask her please?"

"Suuuure." She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text.

"What is this all about?"

Blaine thunked his head down on the counter.

"I just have this horrible feeling like I've fucked up."

_*ding*_

Blaine raised his head up just enough to give her his most pathetic, questioning look. Becky read the text with a little smirk.

_His name is Kurt, and he's damn sexy, and you're a moron for saying no- Gina_

Blaine thunked his head several times on the counter.

"Did she set him up with someone else?"

Becky sent another text and received a response in seconds.

_Yup. Too little too late, sugarpuff. He's still going on the date, just with a different guy. Thankfully he never even knew you turned it down- Gina_

Blaine groaned loudly and kicked at the floor.

"Would you like to fill me in on what's going on?" Becky asked, starting to feel a little lost. "You were so adamant about not going on a blind date, so I dropped it. Why are you all bothered by it now?"

"Because!" Blaine blurted out, finally raising his head. "I just met him! I shared a cinnamon roll with him just now! I'm like, ninety-nine percent sure! His name is Kurt, he IS damn sexy, and he told me he couldn't go out with me tonight because he has a blind date at the new club on 52nd!"

Becky grimaced and started texting. Blaine groaned and prattled on.

"Now he's going to go on this date, have an incredible time, fall in love, get married, have a baby... or a puppy, and forget I exist!"

"He's going to do all that in one night?" Becky asked with a little snicker. She stopped when Blaine glared at her.

_*ding*_

_Yup, you're right. You fucked up. Yup, I'm right. You're a moron. Let's hope Jake doesn't sweep him off his feet- Gina_

"Jake? She set him up with Jake?!" Blaine sputtered.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Becky asked a little defensively. Blaine didn't know that Jake, another mutual friend, had been her idea.

"He's just! He's..." Blaine looked at her with a finger raised in the air, just waiting to make a point. He dropped it to his side when he suddenly realized that he didn't have a valid one. "He's not me," he finished a little lamely.

Becky had been texting to Gina the whole time and snickered out loud when she got a response. She shoved her phone in Blaine's face.

_Then go fix it, dumbass- Gina_

* * *

"What can I get for you, hun?" Kurt looked up at the bartender with a sad smile.

"What do you generally give someone who's about to meet a blind date and desperately wishes they could just bail? " She nodded with an understanding look.

"Normally I'd give that someone a double shot of Jack, but I'm getting the impression that you're a little bit of a lightweight in the liquor department."

Kurt laughed and nodded, accepting the cocktail she pushed his way instead.

"So, why'd you agree to a blind date if you don't want to be here?" She asked curiously.

"Well," Kurt looked at her name tag and downed half of his drink, "Beth." She snorted a little laugh and leaned against the bar with her arms crossed.

"I was on the fence about it, but I figured, 'What the hell. I'll give it a try.' Then! Then I had to go ahead and meet the cutest guy EVER this morning, who immediately asked me out on a date, but I had to say no because I already had this planned. Now, even though tonight's gonna suck for me, he's free to go out with someone else, and he's gonna fall in love, get married, have a baby... or a ferret, and forget that I exist!"

She laughed outright then.

"Why a ferret?"

Kurt shrugged, tossing back the other half of his cocktail

"Dunno. He just seems like an awesomely peculiar person and a ferret seemed to fit."

"So, I'm awesomely peculiar, huh? Or was there another guy who asked you out this morning?"

Kurt jumped, then blushed, when 'ripped jeans' guy sat down next to him at the bar. Only he wasn't 'ripped jeans' guy anymore. He was 'oh my fucking god could those pants be any tighter' guy.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Kurt stammered just a little, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at having been overheard gushing, "but what are you doing here?"

Beth quietly pushed a shot of Jack toward Blaine with a wink. This guy, on the other hand, looked a little more experienced in the liquor department. He accepted it with a blush and a small smile. He cleared his throat then, before taking a deep breath and plunging right in.

"Your best friend, the one that set you up tonight, is friends with my best friend. They worked together to set you up... with me. You were originally supposed to be going out with ME tonight, but I hate blind dates, so I said no." Kur was staring at him with wide eyes. Beth was standing in front of them, wiping a particular spot on the counter, even though it was probably clean about five wipes ago.

"I said no on principle. I had no idea it was you... obviously. Then they set you up with Jake... who, on a total side-note is someone I actually know too... and none of us was the wiser, until this morning. When I met you today, Kurt, it was like, BAM! We were just meant to be together. Or..." he blushed brightly, "at least we were meant to go out on one real date."

Kurt smiled and Blaine steeled himself to go on, feeling encourage. Beth gave up all pretense of wiping the counter and just gazed at them happily.

"So," Blaine went on, feeling more than a little embarrassed at what he was about to admit, "I waited at the door tonight for Jake, bribed him with free breakfasts at the coffee shop for the next month if he let me take his place... and here we are."

"You bribed a guy to NOT go on a date with me?" Kurt looked at him incredulously.

Blaine just nodded, waiting for either a negative or positive response.

"You wanted to go out with me so badly, that you were willing to be out a month's worth of meals at your shop?"

Blaine nodded again a little more slowly, starting to freak out that he had just done something way over the top. Kurt stared at him, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he lunged forward, grabbed Blaine's face, and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

It was several moments before they pulled away from each other. Kurt grinned widely and Blaine just laughed a little breathlessly. A little squeal startled them and they turned their heads to look at Beth, who had plopped her face down on her hands right front of them to stare unashamedly. She blushed and moved away just a bit with a little 'sorry' muttered under her breath. They turned back to each other, laughing at her excitement. They just sat there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Kurt said with a little giggle. "I can't believe that I just kissed 'ripped jeans' guy."

Blaine snorted a laugh.

"Um, 'ripped jeans' guy?"

Kurt gave a sideways glance and then looked back at Blaine impishly.

"That's the nickname I've had for you in my head all day today."

"And you've decided to continue calling me that, even though I am clearly no longer in my ripped jeans?"

"You most certainly are not," Kurt sighed appreciatively, gazing down at Blaine's ass, completely unabashed. He suddenly caught himself and looked back up to Blaine's face with wide eyes.

"I may have downed an entire cocktail in about thirty seconds before you sat down. There is a slight chance that my inhibitions have been lowered. I don't normally talk like this."

Blaine snorted another little laugh and pulled Kurt in for another kiss. He stopped short though, just before meeting their lips.

"You're not gonna tell me on Monday morning how awkward it was when your date tried to kiss you... are you?"

"Well, it's hard to say," Kurt breathed softly. "I think my exact words were 'kiss me goodnight'. This is definitely not goodnight yet. I'm kinda hoping to not get a goodnight kiss for quite a while yet."

"Well good," Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "I can practice plenty before then. Hopefully I'll be able to bypass awkward."

"I have a feeling you're going to do just fine."

Blaine sighed contentedly as he leaned in that last little bit to taste and breathe Kurt in completely.

"Yes," Kurt pulled his head off to the side after a moment, gasping for breath. "That was far from awkward. I have a feeling that by the end of the night you'll be damn near spectacular."

"What if our end-of-date kiss ends up being a good morning one instead of a good night one?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat.

"That depends on if the kiss will be accompanied by a cinnamon roll."

The just ginned at each other then, leaning in to kiss softly once more.

* * *

Beth watched with a grin, feeling all fluttery inside. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

_Okay, ladies. It's your favorite bartender here. So, the two guys you wanted me to keep an eye out for tonight and give you status reports? Happily and sappily smooching like no one else in the room exists... and that's with a single cocktail in one and a still-full shot glass sitting next to the other. I'd say it's a success- Beth_

She only had to wait a moment for a response.

_Yes! My two favorite gays! Together at last! I'll be able to eat the Ben & Jerry's in peace tonight :)- Gina_

_I knew they'd make a great couple! I'm so happy!- Becky_

_Wait. How smoochy? Smoochy like they're having a nice chaste first date or smoochy like I'd better plan on opening the bakery by myself tomorrow?- Becky_

The bar tender looked over at the two men locking lips and smirked.

_Set your alarm, hun- Beth_


	10. Heteroflexible

AN- This is another double-whammy. I got a guest prompt for a Straight!Blaine one-shot a while back, but had a little bit of writer's block as far as a storyline goes. Then I ended up being part of an on-line conversation concerning the word "heteroflexible" just the other day.

FYI- This is now one of my favorite words.

I did NOT come up with the word, nor Kurt's definition for it in this fic. I am shamelessly quoting the movie "Were The World Mine". Thanks for setting me straight with the background info, Tyler :)

This is basically a hook-up fic, guys... which I don't normally write. You've been warned ;)

* * *

The guy was freaking gorgeous. There was no other word to describe him. He walked around the club like he owned it, laughing and talking to everyone he passed. Blaine swallowed hard and started to nurse his drink, hoping to hide the fact that his jaw had literally dropped.

The guy was wearing artfully distressed skinny jeans that were ripped in all the right places... or all the wrong places. Blaine crossed his legs uncomfortably, mortified at how turned on he was by some of those rips, and the pale skin showing underneath. He had on an extremely fitted v-neck tee, with a short sleeved blue button up hanging open over top. Blaine couldn't see any reason for the button up. It was skin tight too, or would have been, had it been buttoned. It was just sort of hanging in place... decoratively. The blue in the shirt did make his eyes pop though. Every time he laughed and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled and shone.

_Wait a minute. Did I just think the phrase 'make his eyes pop'?! What is up with me tonight?!_

Blaine forced himself to turn away and face the dance floor instead. He had been shamelessly staring at the guy for the last ten minutes and he knew he needed to get his act together. He was in a gay bar for goodness sake. Staring at a guy like that was as good as saying you were interested... and he wasn't interested. He definitely wasn't interested. Nope.

Blaine smiled then as he watched his buddies on the dance floor. He was out with a group of guys from work, and when they had asked him if he wanted to tag along, he had thought 'what the hell?' He had plenty of gay friends, so the thought of going to a gay bar wasn't at all distasteful to him. He had just never done it before.

He really tried to keep his focus on the dance floor and his friends, but a light and musical laugh sounded, close to his right. His heart started to beat just a bit faster. It was like some strange magnetic force was pulling him in. He silently fought his burning desire to turn and gaze toward the gorgeous stranger once again. He finally gave in when he realized that he was nearly biting through his lip to keep himself from looking. He downed the rest of his drink in one go and tried to nonchalantly catch a glimpse of 'blue-eyes'.

_Oh my god! I have a nickname for him!_

He immediately found the stranger, who had moved considerably closer since the last time he had looked, and sighed contentedly as he drank in the sight. 'Blue-eyes' was leaning with his back up against the bar, looking around the room appraisingly.

Then it happened, almost in slow motion. Those bright blue eyes turned in his direction and caught his gaze. A slow smile spread across the angelic face, and a slender hand lifted to wave a little hello. Blaine smiled brightly and waved back enthusiastically, realizing too late that his combination of enthusiasm and lovesick staring was probably giving off the wrong impression.

_What am I doing? What is wrong with me?! Oh my god! He's coming over here! What do I do?!_

His heart was practically pounding in his ears as the guy slid onto an empty barstool next to him. He was just opening his mouth to speak when Blaine's panic caught up with him.

"I'm straight." He blurted out loudly, without preamble.

The blue-eyed stranger gave him a wide-eyed stare, before smirking and snorting a little laugh.

"Well, hello there 'straight'. I'm 'gay'. It's nice to meet you."

Blaine blushed a deep red.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was so rude. You probably think..."

The other guy threw his head back with that musical sounding laugh.

"It's really okay. I'm not offended. You're a straight guy hanging out in a gay bar... for whatever reason. You just wanted me to know where you stood. I completely respect that. I won't say I'm not disappointed. You're absolutely adorable and you seem really sweet, but I am happy to get to know you in a totally platonic way."

Blaine smiled thankfully. He was so afraid that he had come across as some homophobic asshole who was petrified of being pegged as gay. He was anything but. He had just honestly not wanted to lead this guy on, and he knew that with his starry-eyed staring he had already given the wrong impression.

"I'm Blaine." He held out his hand with a friendly smile. 'Blue-eyes' smiled brightly in return and shook the hand offered to him with a firm grip.

"Kurt. And again, it's nice to meet you."

"So, 'straight', a.k.a. Blaine," Kurt said with a wink as he motioned for fresh drink for the both of them. "What brings you to this fine establishment tonight? Now that we know you're not out on the prowl."

Blaine laughed and accepted the drink with a thank you.

"Just here with some friends from work."

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked with genuine curiosity.

"A recording studio. I actually just got promoted this week. I, um, I kind of run our whole division now." Blaine was feeling incredible comfortable with this guy, even after just a few moments. Kurt lifted his eyebrows in surprise and held his glass up to clink Blaine's.

"Congrats! I'm extra glad I bought you this drink now!" He said with a wide smile. Blaine blushed, feeling inexplicably happy to receive any praise from this guy's mouth.

"How about you?" Blaine asked after taking a large sip of his drink.

"Um, I do freelance work mostly. Actor type stuff." Kurt replied with a light tinge to his cheeks, looking steadily away.

"Oh, is it porn?" Blaine had just swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp before he blurted out the thoughtless question. He didn't even realize how it would come across until Kurt turned back to look at him with offended eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he realized how rude he'd just been.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry if you do porn, cuz there's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with you. You do what you have to do, you know? I meant I'm sorry for being so rude. I don't know what I was thinking. I..."

He stopped when soft fingers were suddenly held up against his mouth and the bright blue eyes were looking at him, filled with laughter.

"Geez, you have absolutely no filter, do you?"

"Not when I'm drunk anyway," Blaine mumbled with a red face. Kurt pulled his hand away with a light laugh, the offended look disappearing from his eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute. That tendency could get you into trouble otherwise."

Blaine just blushed further and dipped his head, wanting to sink through the floor.

"I'm a model."

Blaine looked up suddenly at the soft words.

"Wow! I guess I can't say that I'm surprised. I mean you're absolutely gorgeous. Why are you embarrassed about that though? Are you, like, a naked model or something?"

Kurt turned slowly and stared at him incredulously once again. Blaine felt all of the color drain from his face.

_Oh my god. Kill me now. Someone please just put me out of my misery and stop me from humiliating myself!_

He sank his head down and banged it lightly on the bar.

"Oh honey," Kurt bit his lips to keep from bursting into laughter. He glanced warily at the bartender as Blaine's empty shot glass was refilled. "I'm wondering if I should cut you off before you say something you're really going to regret."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Blaine shot out in exasperation.

"You know what? Let's just decide to find this amusing. I can tell you don't mean any harm. I'll laugh it off if you will too." Kurt said with a smile.

"You're amazing," Blaine gushed as he downed his next shot with barely a grimace. He was getting to the point where the alcohol didn't burn so much and the whole room was starting to feel floaty. He plopped his chin down into his palm and gazed at Kurt dreamily. The model reached out a hand to pat him good-naturedly on the shoulder before taking a small sip of his own drink.

"In answer to your question, no. I'm not a 'naked model'. I'm just a regular 'fully-clothed' model. I always feel weird telling people though. They usually act differently around me after they find out. They're either nervous or they just want to get into my pants. Well, gay guys want to get into my pants." Kurt laughed and sent another little wink at the other man.

"I can understand why most any guy would want to get into your pants."

_Holy fuck! I just said that out loud!_

"Oookaaay," Kurt laughed and held a hand over Blaine's empty glass when the bartender came over to refill their glasses once more. "I'm officially cutting you off now."

Blaine swallowed hard and his breathing quickened as he leaned in close to the other man.

"I really am straight," he whispered.

"I believe you." Kurt whispered back conspiratorially.

"I swear, I'm totally attracted to boobs. I've always dated girls. I've never even looked at a guy before."

"Good for you." Kurt snorted a little laugh.

"Why do I want to kiss you then?"

Kurt stopped laughing.

"I don't know. I can guarantee you that I'm not hiding an incredible rack underneath this shirt though, so you probably want to rethink that sudden impulse."

Blaine nodded, as if he agreed, but continued to lean forward until their lips were only a couple of inches apart. He could make out each individual freckle on Kurt's adorable nose.

"I really am straight," he whispered desperately, one last time.

"So you keep saying," Kurt breathed against his face. "You're also groping my thighs and are about two seconds from going in for a kiss. You can see why I'd have reason to question that statement."

Blaine glanced down.

_Well look at that. I am indeed groping his thighs._

"Do you want me to rethink that impulse because you'd rather I not kiss you?"

"I just want you to think twice because I don't want you to regret it."

"I don't think I'll regret it. That's what's scary."

"Why does it have to be scary?" Kurt asked. The question was asked gently and with genuine curiosity, with absolutely no pressure. Blaine was blown away by this man's thoughtfulness and sensitivity.

"I just... I've always identified myself as straight. What does it mean if I want to be with another guy. What am I? Am I gay now? Am I bi? Does bi actually exist?" Blaine looked at the other man earnestly. He was seriously killing his own buzz by all of this deep thinking. One look at those lush pink lips made him wish he had just gone for the kiss instead of the intense conversation. Kurt shrugged and shook his head.

"Um, yes. Bi exists. I really can't answer those other questions though. You're the only one who can answer those. Why is it so important to have a label?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He had never considered the possibility that a label really didn't matter. Society had always made it seem so important. Kurt smiled sympathetically then.

"Look. Finding your identity is important. I'm not belittling the need to know who you truly are. I'm just saying that one intimate experience with a person of the same sex doesn't necessarily mean that you need to change the way think about your orientation. I'd say that it just means you're... heteroflexible."

"Is that a word?" Blaine laughed.

"Absolutely!" Kurt grinned. "It basically means that you're straight, but shit happens."

"Interesting. That's good to know."

They had pulled away from each other again by this point. Blaine had sobered significantly from the heavy conversation and they were looking at each other a little awkwardly.

"Okay, straighty." Kurt smiled. "I'm out of here. It was... interesting meeting you." He stood from his stool and held out a hand.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

_No! This isn't happening! I freaked him out by over-thinking this and now he's bailing!_

He took a deep breath and stood quickly, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him close. Before he could think twice, he reached up a hand and cupped the soft cheek, leaning in for a kiss. The moment their lips connected he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him.

_Damn his lips are soft!_

He quickly deepened the kiss, parting his lips and sweeping his tongue into the other man's mouth with a contented sigh. Apparently Kurt was enjoying it just as much, as he gave a breathy little moan at the intrusion, but responded enthusiastically. He reached up a hand of his own to thread through Blaine's curls and leaned into the kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds, breathing heavily and looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Blaine whispered in a rough voice. Ten percent of him was petrified that Kurt would say yes. Ninety percent of him was petrified that Kurt would say no.

"I live right down the street. We can go to my place," Kurt breathed, kneading the curls between his fingers.

The ninety percent bitch slapped the ten percent into compliance.

"Let's go."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him toward the door, pointedly ignoring his friend's catcalls as he exited the bar. He glanced back at Kurt when they got outside. The model's cheeks were flushed and he bit his lip shyly as he gazed back, blue eyes shining.

_Nope. _Blaine thought with a grin. _I'm not going to regret this one little bit._

* * *

One last coherent thought crossed his mind as they tumbled onto Kurt's bed, not ten minutes later. He panted and moaned as their erections rubbed together. Kurt latched onto the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking as they found each other's hands and laced their fingers together.

_I wonder if heteroflexible is just transitionary? I guess we'll see..._

* * *

AN- Melskim, I got your review for "Say, What?". Thank you! I am actually writing the next chapter as we speak. For whatever reason that plot-line just comes to me more slowly than my other stories. I had a flow of inspriation last night though so I'm hoping to get that next chapter up ASAP. I'm so excited that there has been interest in that story. Combing Glee and Buffy has been so much fun!

XO- Violet


	11. Hannah

AN- FirstTimeParents!Klaine prompt. Honestly, it really did start out as just a "Klaine with a baby" fic, and then it morphed into something else. I am apparently a big pile of fluffy parent/daughter feels today. So, here you go. Drown in the happy/sappiness of it all :)

* * *

**2019**

"Are you going to share?" Blaine asked quietly, leaning over to kiss the top of his husband's head. "We've been home for three hours and I haven't had a single turn yet."

Kurt didn't look up from the bundle in his arms, but a slow smile spread across his face. He leaned down to brush a little kiss to the top of their daughter's head.

"Nope. You'll have to pry her from my arms. I don't plan on ever letting her go."

"Maybe this is a good time to let you know that Cooper dropped off one of those cheesecakes that you love. It's downstairs on the kitchen counter, just waiting for you to take a slice."

Kurt lifted his head at that with a raised eyebrow. He met Blaine's eyes, which were sparkling mischievously.

"I suppose I won't be able to talk you into bringing a slice up here and feeding me?"

Blaine smirked and held out his arms.

"At any other moment in our lives, I would gladly feed you cheesecake, baby. Right now though, I know that the only way I'll get to hold my own baby is if I make you feed yourself."

"OUR own baby," Kurt corrected with a smile, leaning his face upward for a kiss. Blaine placed a hand on his cheek and met his lips with a gentle kiss before nuzzling their noses together lightly. Kurt sighed and slowly stood as he pressed his arms into Blaine's to transfer the precious bundle.

"Here, you got her?"

"Yeah, I think, wait..."

"Move your arm... right... no like this."

"Over here?"

"Yeah, now slide in..."

"Okay, I've got her. You can let go."

Blaine shot his husband an annoyed look when he didn't move.

"I've got her, Kurt."

The brunette grimaced a little and then bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I know. It's just, my arm is stuck underneath her."

Blaine glanced down and saw indeed that they were all entangled together. He tried to pull away, but Kurt's arm just came with him, along with the rest of his body.

"I guess you really meant it when you said that I'd have to pry her from your arms, huh?"

They looked at each other and burst into silent laughter, doing their best to not wake their baby girl. It took them a moment, but they eventually figured out how to maneuver so that Kurt could pull his arm free.

"Wow. Who knew that doing something as simple as passing our child back and forth could be so challenging?"

Blaine cracked a smile and settled down into the rocking chair.

"We figured it out though."

Kurt sighed happily and pulled his phone out of his pocket to snap a picture.

"Does it scare you at all though, babe?"

Blaine looked up curiously.

"Does what scare me?"

"How potentially hard this could be. How many times we're going to think that it will be easy and it'll end up being crazy difficult."

Blaine looked back down at his sleeping daughter and smiled.

"A little, I guess... but knowing that I get to look at this beautiful face for the rest of my life? The hard moments will be so worth it."

Kurt smiled and leaned up against the wall, watching his husband and daughter adoringly.

"You hear that, Hannah?" Blaine whispered, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "However hard it is, you'll always be worth it."

* * *

"What was that you said about the hard moments being worth it?" Kurt groaned desperately as he paced back and forth across their bedroom floor, cradling Hannah to his shoulder.

It was seven hours later and Hannah had been crying non-stop. She didn't want to eat, she didn't need to be changed, she wouldn't sleep. They had tried everything. Blaine had even pulled out his guitar and tried singing to her but she had just heightened her screams. He was now lying on their bed, clutching his face in his hands and wishing that he were deaf. He sat up, shooting Kurt a chagrined look.

"Hey, why don't you try singing?" He asked suddenly.

"We did that sweetie," Kurt sighed impatiently. "I think she shattered glass, remember?"

"I sang. You haven't tried singing yet. You have a soothing voice, Kurt. Give it a try."

Kurt thought for a moment and blushed before opening his mouth to sing.

_**Good night, sleep tight**_

_**Time for a lullaby**_

Hannah stilled in his arms and let out a tiny choked cough before going quiet. They looked at each other with wide eyes and Kurt rushed on to sing more.

_**Dream, sweet dreams **_

_**As the world goes by**_

Kurt rested his head on top of the downy soft hair as he finished.

_**Stars so bright**_

_**Shining down on you**_

_**Good night, sleep tight**_

_**May all your dreams come true**_

"Oh my god! You're magic!" Blaine whispered excitedly. Kurt smiled softly and eased himself down onto the bed, cradling Hannah to his chest.

"What is that song, by the way?"

Kurt blushed again and mumbled beneath his breath, "It's from the Carebears."

"Awww! You just sang our daughter to sleep courtesy of rainbow colored little bears!"

Kurt couldn't help laughing again as Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek.

"We had this story cassette tape when I was little. I listened to it every night. That lullaby was on there and I'd fall asleep to it."

"That's so sweet, babe. I love it," Blaine yawned, cuddling into Kurt's side and putting an arm around both of them.

"I'm not putting her down, Blaine." Kurt said as he closed his eyes. "Not yet, anyway. I may fall asleep though, so please make sure that I don't crush our baby."

"Hey, would you stay awake if I went and got a piece of that cheesecake and fed it to you?"

Kurt's eye popped open.

"For real? You'll feed me?"

Blaine leaned in to give him another kiss before hopping off the bed.

"You're the one with the magic that makes our little scream machine go to sleep. If anyone deserves to be hand fed, you do."

Kurt smiled as Blaine left the room, secretly hoping he'd be able to stay awake long enough to enjoy the cheesecake.

* * *

**2023**

"Kurt!"

Blaine ran into the house as fast as he dared, cradling a crying Hannah in his arms. Kurt dashed out of his office, hearing the panic in his husband's voice. His eyes widened when he saw their four-year-old clutching at her right arm with her left, tears streaming down her face. It was sticking out at a disturbingly odd angle.

"What happened?!"

"I don't even know for sure!" Blaine cried in a ragged voice. "I was mowing the lawn and she was playing happily. Next thing I knew she was lying at the bottom of the apple tree, holding her arm and screaming. She must have tried to climb it. I think it's broken. We need to take her to the hospital."

Kurt felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he took in the sight of his daughter's pained face.

"Come on. I'll drive."

Three hours later Kurt was curled up on the hospital bed, holding a now calm and casted Hannah in his lap. Blaine walked into the room after finishing with their paperwork, to hear Kurt singing the little lullaby that had officially been dubbed "Hannah's Song" over the years.

He smiled at the sight and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand over to brush a strand of blonde hair from Hannah's eyes. She turned bright blue eyes in his direction and reached out her good arm with grasping fingers and a little whimper. He picked her up gently, careful of her temporary cast.

"What do you want, punkin? Absolutely anything."

There was silence for a moment as Kurt scooted over and wrapped his arms around the two of them, gazing down at her face. She looked up at both of her fathers hopefully.

"Simba?"

"Done." Blaine smiled. "Anything else?"

"Cheesecake?"

Kurt and Blaine both laughed softly and leaned their heads together.

"Hannah, you are so our daughter," Blaine laughed. "Cheesecake it is."

* * *

**2028**

Blaine stepped through the front door to find nine-year-old Hannah curled up on Kurt's lap, something she rarely did anymore since she had deemed herself "too old", crying broken-heartedly. One look at Kurt's face told him that this much more than a skinned knee or a bad grade. He rushed over to sink down by their sides and was devastated to see a couple of unshed tears in Kurt's eyes as well.

"What happened?" He asked softly. Hannah looked up, startled by his voice, and sniffed loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, looking at Kurt questioningly. His husband hesitated and swallowed hard.

"Just, a kid at school wasn't very nice today."

"Were you bullied, Hannah? Did someone say or do something mean to you?" Blaine asked in a tight voice, trying to hold back his anger.

Hannah just cried harder and Kurt slowly shook his head.

"Not me, daddy," Hannah sobbed.

"Was another kid being teased then?" Blaine asked, wondering why she was this upset.

Kurt shook his head slowly once again and caught Blaine's eye. He lifted a hand over Hannah's head and pointed a finger at himself and then at his husband. Blaine's heart sank and he felt like he would be sick. This had happened once before, so Hannah wasn't a stranger to this kind of hate.

She knew all the speeches. She knew the truth. She knew every cliche that her dads could throw at her in this moment. Sometimes it just plain hurt, regardless of how much you knew.

They sat together for a few moments. Hannah still on Kurt's lap with her arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine holding her tight, and Kurt with his arms around both of them, resting his head on top of his daughter's. Suddenly Blaine had a moment of inspiration. He grabbed Hannah up from Kurt's lap, swinging her in a circle and kissing her forehead before setting her down.

"You and daddy get changed into jammies and put on whatever Disney channel show you want. I'm going to go and get cheesecake and we're going to have a 'Hannah Night'!"

'Hannah Night' had started back on the night she had broken her arm. It always involved cheesecake, usually involved pajamas and a movie, and inevitably involved one of them singing her special song. Lately it had morphed into Disney channel shows rather than cartoons, which both men inwardly cringed at.

"Can we watch the one where they sing in a band?"

Blaine watched Kurt snicker behind his daughter's head and knew he was thinking, _Isn't that all of them? _He hid his laughter though and stepped up behind her, running fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"Anything you want, baby."

"Woo Hoo!" She smiled, wiping away her drying tears and dashing to her room to change.

The husbands looked at each other then, sighing heavily and sobering up once more. They stepped into each other's arms silently.

"You're a good dad, Blaine."

"You too, honey."

* * *

**2035**

"It is midnight! Midnight, Kurt!"

"Yes, darling," Kurt commented dryly as he folded his newspaper. "I can tell time, believe it or not."

"How can you be so calm?!" Blaine paced back and forth anxiously and Kurt looked at him with pity.

"Well, she is sixteen. She's incredibly responsible. We've known this guy for months now, and I trust him... Well, as much as you can trust any teenage guy. We also told her that midnight is her curfew. Technically it is ony 11:59, so she's not even late. That, honey, is why I am calm."

Blaine sputtered some little noises that Kurt took to mean, 'If I could think of some rational way to argue with you I would', and went back to his pacing.

In that moment, they heard a jingling of keys at the front door and a creak of the hinges. Kurt eyed the clock which was just clicking onto midnight and sent Blaine a triumphant glance. Blaine just glared, and then steadied himself as Hannah walked into the room.

She was staring dreamily and playing with a strand of her hair when she walked in. She jumped slightly when she saw both of her fathers watching her and self-consciously tugged at her shirt.

"Dads! What are you doing up?"

"Every once in a while we get super crazy and stay up past eight," Kurt responded sarcastically, but with a smile. She grinned then and came over to kiss him on the cheek. Blaine was just staring at her in disbelief. She turned to hug him but shrank back when she saw his startled look.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

Blaine's throat was so dry that he couldn't speak for a moment. He glanced over her shoulder to see Kurt leveling him with a look and shaking his head slowly. He cleared his throat roughly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I... it's nothing sweetie. Did you have a good time tonight?" He almost choked on the question and Kurt snickered silently as he turned his head to the side. Hannah's face took on another dreamy smile.

"It was the best. I really like this guy, dads!" She turned to look at Kurt too when she responded and he smiled back gently. It was probably a good thing that she was facing away from Blaine because his expression just looked pained. He pulled it together though by the time she turned back around.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Hannah," he said with a mostly genuine smile. "You know that you can talk to me and daddy about absolutely anything though, right? Anything at all... Anything..." he trailed off, looking at her hopefully. Kurt had to hide his laugher once again. Hannah blushed deeply.

"I know, dad. If there's anything at all that I need to... talk to you about..." she distinctly looked away then. "I will. I promise."

Blaine forced another smile and moved to hold her tightly for a moment.

"Okay. Well, it's late. Goodnight, punkin."

"Night daddies," she smiled, giving Kurt a quick hug before skipping off to her room.

The moment her door closed Blaine whipped around to Kurt and grabbed him by his shoulders. Kurt's eyes widened comically as he looked into his husband's crazed eyes.

"Her shirt was on backwards, Kurt! Backwards!"

"Yes, sweetie. I noticed that."

"Did you notice that a purple bra strap was sticking out of her purse? I took her shopping for that bra! I recognized it! I didn't buy it so she could carry it around in her purse!"

"Yes, I noticed that too," Kurt shushed him with a grin.

"Why aren't you panicking? Why am I always the one to panic?!" Blaine shook Kurt by the shoulders just a bit. Before Kurt could respond he let go and started pacing once again.

"Damn that purple bra! I should have known! A sixteen-year-old doesn't need a purple bra! Beige, Blaine. Next time insist on beige!"

Kurt gave up on reasoning with his husband at that point and yanked Blaine into his arms. He held the shorter man tightly by the waist and kissed him deeply. Blaine let out a little strangled "Mmmph" at first, but soon melted against Kurt with a sigh. They both relaxed as they danced their tongues together and breathed each other in. Blaine smiled contentedly as he pulled back.

"How do you always do that to me? I'm all worked up and then with one kiss you can make me forget about..." his eyes narrowed as he trailed off. Kurt groaned inwardly.

"Wait! See? This is exactly what I was talking about! Don't try to convince me that nothing happened tonight! He's a boy and this is how boy's think!" He pointed down to the semi hard-on he was sporting. "One good kiss and my mind was completely muddled. I was thinking with this head, not with this one!" He pointed back up to his forehead then, giving Kurt an exasperated look.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed deeply, trying desperately to hold back his laughter. "Listen to me. We've talked to her about sex. We've talked to her about birth control and STD's. We've talked to her about respecting herself and knowing she is worth waiting for. We've loved her like crazy and taught her how to think independently. We've done everything we can to prepare her. There is nothing more we can do right now. If we start acting crazy she might stop talking to us about this stuff completely. She might even rebel. I just think that unless she does something completely inappropriate. we need to let things take their own course from here on out."

"But," Blaine looked at him with huge, sad eyes. "She's my baby!" Kurt nodded with a sympathetic little pout.

"I know, love. She's my baby too."

Blaine sighed then and pulled Kurt close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out so much. You have just as much reason to be upset, and you had to be the calm one."

"That's okay. I'm used to it," Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder. "There's only room for one crazy person in this relationship and you have filled that spot since the day you sang 'When I Get You Alone' in a Gap." He gigged loudly when Blaine tickled his sides.

"I know what'll cheer you up. There's a piece of cheesecake left in the fridge. I'll split it with you."

Kurt kissed his husband on the nose when Blaine smiled his agreement, and walked into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with the cheesecake and two glasses of wine, but was surprised to find the room empty. He set the plate and glasses down on the coffee table and headed curiously down the hall. He stopped just outside Hannah's room when he saw the door open. A soft smile crossed his face as he and leaned against the doorframe.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of Hannah's bed. She was sound asleep and holding a huge teddy bear that Blaine had bought her when she was still small and he was tucking her comforter around her shoulders while running a hand over her hair.

Quietly, so quietly that Kurt could barely make it out, he was singing.

_**Good night, sleep tight **_

_**May all your dreams come true**_

* * *

**2038**

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine walked into the living room with a concerned expression. He could have sworn that Kurt's voice had just cracked, as if he were crying. Tear filled blue eyes looked up at him as he walked over to the sofa. Kurt was curled up with a pile of photo albums around him, one in particular of Hannah as a baby was open on his lap.

"Oh, honey," Blaine laughed sympathetically as he sat down and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"You know how I said I'd never let her go? That you'd have to pry her from my arms?" Kurt sniffed. Blaine nodded silently against his hair. "I'm gonna have to let her go tomorrow, aren't I?"

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, just hugged his husband close.

"It's just college, baby. She's not getting married or anything."

"College that's four hours away," Kurt pouted as he thumbed through another few pages.

"Oh, Kurt. She hasn't left yet! Don't sit here and be sad. Go hug her while you can. She's in her room packing."

Kurt shook his head sadly before setting aside the albums.

"I was in there a few minutes ago and I think I was just depressing her with my moping and constant need to cuddle. She's getting ready to leave in a few minutes anyway for one last night with 'The Boyfriend'." He glared at the prom photo sitting on the end table while he did sarcastic finger quotes. Blaine sucked in his lips to keep from snorting a laugh.

"Since when are you the one who hates her having a boyfriend? I'm always the one freaking out and you're the voice of reason. I feel the need to warn you that I'm not sure I can handle such a drastic change in our dynamic after all these years. I may need a minute to adjust," Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled a little bit then.

"It has nothing to do with him. I'm just sad that this is her last night in the state and we don't even get to spend it with her."

Blaine ran his fingers through soft, brown hair, causing Kurt to sigh and lean down on his shoulder. Before either could speak again though, Hannah bounced into the room wearing her pajamas and clutching a huge bag in her hands. She plopped herself down on both of their laps with a grin and kissed their cheeks.

"You're going on a date in your pajamas?" Kurt eyed her warily. Even in his sad state, he was prepared to argue against wearing sleepwear in public.

"Yes, I am," She smiled cheekily. She tapped her father's legs urging them to scoot apart, and she settled down in between them. They looked curiously at each other over top of her head as she set her large bag on top of the coffee table. She turned back to them with bright eyes as she pulled out a cheesecake, sparkling cider and a copy of "The Lion King".

"You're staying in with us?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking again.

"It's my last night at home, daddy!" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I'm going to spend it with you guys!"

"What about your date, punkin?" Blaine asked with with a smile, but honestly not really caring.

"If he wants to see me that badly he can drive my way after I leave," she shrugged. "You guys are way more important. I needed another 'Hannah Night' before I have to go." She was working incredibly hard at pretending that she wasn't getting choked up.

Kurt wordlessly put his arms around her and pulled her against his shoulder. Blaine put the movie in and settled back down on her other side, propping her legs up on his lap and threading his fingers together with Kurt behind her head.

They sat together, cuddled up, eating cheesecake and singing along. If one of them teared up for a moment, here and there, the other two would silently pass a tissue and snuggle each other tighter.

* * *

**2042**

"Is she on?"

"There she is!"

"Daddies? You disappeared. I can't see you."

"Wait. Oh, Blaine. That button. Press that one."

"Can you see..."

"There you are!"

All three family members grinned happily at each other for a moment, just drinking in the sight. It had been a whole month since they had seen each other, and Blaine and Kurt were missing their little girl. Well, she really wasn't their little girl anymore. She was twenty-two, but to them, she would always be their baby.

"You look so good, punkin!" Blaine exclaimed, gripping Kurt's hand.

"Thanks, daddy!" She looked back at them through the computer screen with a wistful smile on her face. She really did look good. She had a new haircut, new clothes, and she just looked content and happy.

"So, what's it like living in London?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"It's so amazing, dad," she sighed happily. "I haven't had a ton of time to explore the city yet, I've been so busy with the internship. I pretty much take the tube to work and back, but what I've seen has been fabulous!"

They looked at her shining eyes and both had to swallow back a hard lump, knowing it would be at least ten months before they saw her again. She looked so happy, they would never have taken that away from her, but they missed her like crazy.

"I'm glad, baby." Kurt said in a slightly rough voice. He was glad when she didn't seem to notice, but Blaine squeezed his fingers tightly under the table.

"I, um. I met someone," she said then in a soft voice. "He's... he's incredible daddies. I am absolutely crazy about him. I think he may be the one."

They both stared at her with wide eyes... and felt their hearts break in two. She met someone. Someone who lived in London. Their baby was never going to come home.

"That's wonderful, Hannah. Tell us about him," Blaine managed to choke out. This time, she noticed the distress on both of their faces.

"I will, but I want you to know one thing first. Yes, he's from London, but he has family in the states. He's excited about traveling with me to meet you guys, and... I mean, we're not at a place where we're making decisions yet," she blushed as she looked down at her lap, "but I know without a doubt that he would be more than happy to come to America with me if I decided that's what I want. I just don't want you to worry about that part."

They visibly sagged with relief and Blaine plopped his fence down in his hands with a sigh.

"Oh god, Hannah," Kurt laughed. "I think you about gave dad a heart attack. I know I almost stopped breathing for a second."

They all laughed together and Blaine eventually pulled his face up from his hands.

"In that case, baby. I am sure that I'm going to love this guy."

"You will, daddy," she responded with another blush and a stare off into space. They both felt their hearts break again just a tiny bit, but it was a good kind of break.

"So!" She said brightly, shaking herself from her reverie. "Are you guys ready?"

The men grinned and reached from behind the computer and to pull out to plates of cheesecake and glasses of wine. Hanna did the same and they were soon laughing and tasting as they chatted about anything and everything. All too soon, it was time to go. Hannah sighed heavily as she set aside her wine glass and stared sadly into the computer.

"Can I tell you something that is gonna make me seem like a lonely little kid?"

"What, sweetie?" Kurt asked in a concerned voice as he leaned toward the screen.

"I wish you were here to sing me my song. God, I've been too old for that for a ridiculous amount of years now, but I know very well how many times one of you would sing it to me when you thought I was asleep." She wiped at her eyes then and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, holding it to his mouth as he tried to hold back his own tears. "I would just lie there, and pretend to be asleep so you'd keep on singing. I know I could ask you to sing it over the computer, but it's not the same as having it right here in the room with me," she sniffed delicately.

Blaine wiped away a tear of his own but smiled, and Kurt joined him.

"Did you check your mail today, sweetie?"

She looked at him oddly.

"Um, yeah. It's sitting here. I didn't have time to..." she trailed off and a smile spread across her face. "What did you guys send me?!"

She was a blur for just a moment as she leaned to the side. They heard a lot of rustling and then a gasp.

"No. Oh my gosh! No way!"

Her face popped back in front of the screen again and she was holding a disc in her hand. There was a picture of the three of them on the front cover. Hannah was just a baby and she was cuddled onto Kurt's chest. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head on top of hers. He was sitting on a bench between Blaine's legs and was leaning back against his chest. Blaine had his arms wrapped around them both and was tipping his head to the side to peer into Hannah's face with a look of pure joy. Across the top, in curvy script, were the words: _Hannah's Song._

"Did you guys make me a recording?" Her voice was soft and incredulous.

They only nodded in response, too caught up in their emotions to find the words.

She nodded back, feeling the same way. She blew them a kiss, while holding the CD case to her heart.

* * *

**2045**

"Knock, knock."

Hannah looked up with a joyful but tired smile, as her fathers entered the room.

"Come on in, guys," she whispered. "He just fell asleep."

Kurt couldn't help but let a little 'aww' escape his mouth as he took in the sight of his grandson, curled up into a tiny, newborn ball and sleeping on Hannah's shoulder. He reached out his arms immediately and she handed the babe over with a smile. They laughed softly as their arms got tangled for just a moment in the transition. Blaine's breath caught in his chest when he remembered a similar incident only twenty-five years ago.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek before settling down in the rocking chair with his grandson. Blaine stepped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling, punkin?"

"I'm good. Definitely sore. DEFINITELY tired," she laughed, "but good. Happy." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

"You look happy."

"Guess what's waiting for you downstairs, Hannah?" Kurt asked softly with a grin, not looking up from the baby he was holding. She wrinkled her brow in concentration for a moment before a look of delight crossed her face.

"Please tell me you brought me cheesecake!"

"On the kitchen counter," Blaine smiled, opening the door for her. She blew them both kisses and ducked out of the room excitedly.

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was settled with their grandson and knelt on the floor. As he leaned in, he could hear Kurt, softly humming the lullaby. For long minutes Kurt rocked and sang while Blaine stroked the downy hair and pressed kisses to the soft cheeks.

"So," He sighed happily as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you going to share?"

Kurt smiled widely, but still kept his focus on the baby in his arms.

"Nope. I don't plan on ever letting him go."

Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"You hear that, buddy? We never let go of your mama. We'll never let go of you."

Hannah stood outside the doorway. She was holding three slices of cheesecake and wiping happy tears from her cheeks, thinking that there were no better dads in the world.

* * *

AN- just curious. I had a couple people ask for "Heteroflexible" to be turned into a longer story. Is that something any more of you would want? It would go on the long list, but I think it'd be a fun one...


	12. Author's Note

AN- Okay, loves. I had serious plans to fill at least one more prompt before the next episode aired. I sat down and tried to write, probably eight different times... and felt like I was banging my head against a wall. I started the "Warblers Adventure" prompt, the "Klaine gets it on in their dressing room as broadway performers" prompt, the Greasemonkey!Kurt prompt and the Hogwarts!Klaine prompt.

Curses on you and your firstborn, writer's block! *Shakes fist toward the cloudy Michigan sky whilst sporting my grumpy face* Curses I say!

I somehow managed to sap my creative juices dry during the one-shot month I guess. Everything I tried to write this week came out cliche and just... bleh. Anywho, as I said once before, if I can't give you the very best that I have to offer... yada, yada, yada. (Here is a prime example of what I'm talking about. Apparently I can't even finish a sentence properly)

I want to thank each and every one of you for the lovely prompts! I still have ten official prompts that I received that have yet to be filled. A couple, like the Hogwarts prompt, were actually asked for by multiple people. Each and every one is on my master list of requests. I am so honored that you guys trust me with your requests, and I promise that they are ready and waiting for whenever I have the time and the creative flow.

Also, I heard you loud and clear! "Paws and Claws" and "Heteroflexible" are on my master list of requests for longer fics. I literally got up from my computer and did a little dance when sooo many of you requested it! What an honor! My daughter looked at me like I was an alien. An incredibly embarrassing alien.

Wanna hear something funny though? I'm scared to death of dogs in real life. Now I've gotten sucked into writing a multi-chap dog fic. *oh, sweet irony* If any of you is a dog enthusiast, I could actually use your input when I start this one. So far, Google has been my only friend. (I still love you Google, don't feel betrayed) I read about Jack Russell Terriers for about forty-five minutes before I wrote "Paw and Claws" :)

**I mention spoilers in this next paragraph. Stop reading if you'd rather not know :)**

With this, I officially close out my "Happy One-Shots Month: Battling The Angst". The spoilers for the upcoming episodes (Christmas!) have my heart singing again and I hope the same is true for you. If you've heard bad Klaine spoilers that I'm not aware of... or are just feeling pessimistic about it... please don't tell me. I want to live in happy ignorance :)

There you go. Insane ramblings from a sleep deprived mother. I may fall asleep (and face-plant) on my piano at the symphony tomorrow during our Stravinsky rehearsal. They're going to think that I'm trying to merge Bebop with neo-Classicism.

That was a really stupid musician joke.

I'm going to go away now.

I love you and many sloppy cyber kisses to you all!

PickingViolets

PS Don't forget to vote, all you fellow Americans!


End file.
